


Moonlight

by teppie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angsty Teens! Pidge and Keith, Child! Hunk, Family Fluff, Fluff, Moon God! Shiro, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Single Dad! Lance, Slow Burn, cute wholesome accidental god summoning, fun for the whole family, god AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teppie/pseuds/teppie
Summary: "Hunk, you told me we were summoning a dog!" Lance shouted down at his son, completely frustrated with having a god of all things in his living room. This was completely not what he signed up for when Hunk asked him. He pointed over at the man, "That isn't something we can take for walks that uses four legs and drinks out of a bowl.""I can do that if you-""Quiet!" He barked out, looking down at his son who had tears in his eyes. He knelt down to be on his level, hands cupping his cheeks. "Hunky, my ray of sunshine, tell me if you did this on purpose and knew it wasn't for a dog.""No!" The boy hiccuped, allowing his father's hands to drop from his face and shook his head. "God just looked like dog to me when I first read it..." He mumbled out, watching as the color drained from his father's face. Lance's hands slapped his own cheeks and completely forgot the factor that his son was only six. So, of course, he would make that mistake of god and dog being the same. Now what is he going to do with a god in his house?





	1. Full Moon: Part I

 Calloused hands pressed against the bar, the rickety door swung open. A bell resounded upon Lance’s entry to the shop, and the scent of herbs lingered in the air.  Dust filled the air, cobwebs everywhere, but only added to the place's character to him. There was an absence of any person behind the counter, causing him to let out a heavy sigh.

 Venturing through one of the various rows of shelves, noticing it filled to the brim with jars of numerous plants that he couldn't tell what they were. The labels have become faded over years of lack of customers. It was pitiful for that man who owned this establishment was someone of high prestige.

Lance manages to stumble through the clutter of the place and found a door marked by a sign 'Employees Only'. At this point, it should have been singular with such the lack of staffing. Although, he knew life still existed in this place as a child's laughter reached his ears from the other side. He knocked on the door. Not even getting the chance to pull his hand away as it swung open to show, the crazy but charming man, Coran.

"Lance, my boy! I didn't hear you come in," Coran spoke, ushering the young man in. "Are you sure you aren't like me?"

Lance chuckled, scratching the fuzz on his chin, "Let me see... Last time I checked there was no sign of being looney tooney. Isn't that right, my lovely son-" His face falling from the brief moments of joy he had to utter despair. The splotches of paint all over the bright yellow shirt and even over his face. The chances of washing it all were near to possible.

"What happened, Coran?" He questioned, snapping around to stare at the man with his finger jabbing the other's chest. "You were babysitting Hunk for literally an hour, and I come back to see him like he went to play paintball!"

"Well, there's a very grand reason for that, Lance! Tell him, dear little Hunk," Coran motioned the boy to intervene now. He knew Lance's soft spot for his son, and it doesn't hurt to exploit at times.

The small, pudgy child made his way to his father and threw his arms around his legs. Small brown eyes beaded up with joy to see Lance's reappearance. "Uncle Coran was teaching me magic! We were painting a spell that I came up with! He told me that if we try, and not like Keith trying, we can make it happen!"

Despite feeling the need to reprimand his son for now getting paint on his clean pants, he couldn't do it. He even felt like denying that idea. Although he loved Coran, there was no chance he would bring himself to do witchcraft. Yet... That light in Hunk's eyes would extinguish then. To crush a child's wish was a thing a parent shouldn't do. He crouched down to his level, hand on the top of his head and ruffled his hair. "We can do that when we get home. Speaking of Keith, we should make sure he isn't not trying hard enough with his job. I'll even let you tell him off! That said, Hunky, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, daddy!" Hunk nodded, rushing to grab his paper covered with paint. He handed it up for Lance to hold as he took the jacket that Coran gave over to him. "Thanks, uncle! You may be looney tooney, but I still love spending time with you nonetheless! Next time, let's bake those cookies with healing properties in them," he smiled as lanky arms swept him up to a big hug. He laughed, trying to push away from the embrace. "Your mustache tickles! Daddy, help me!"

"Prince Hunk, I'm here to save you," Lance shouted, grabbing Hunk from Coran's grasp. He was a bit shocked that his son almost slipped from his arms, but he knew he was growing up. He pressed a kiss against his cheek, "Let us go! Your knights await for you at home," he moved to exit the room before halting to look at the other man. "Coran, they should be here when their shift ends unless they told you otherwise. Make them work for once and clean this place up, but thanks so much for keeping eyes on him! See you soon."

"This reminds me of the time when I was in Boston, no wait, New York City. Anyways, my foot’s stuck in a toilet right, I’m freaking out, the dog’s having a seizure and I still got half a pie le- Lance McClain!" Coran raised his voice, hearing the chime of the bell as the two made their escape. He let out a sigh, rubbing his temples, "Those two are a handful, but are a precious handful of gems."

He moves to the table where he had his own witchcraft spell book open that Hunk used for reference. He picked it up, a smile reaching his face at the remembrance of the enthusiasm the boy had for wanting to try magic. "Hopefully, Lance wouldn't be too upset with Hunk wanting to summon a dog," he says to himself. His eyes scanning the text on the pages, but soon widened at the realization.

"Quiznak, Lance, I made a- No, they should be fine... There's no way that would happen. I'm positive," he shut the book, leaving it behind as he left the room. "I'm... positive."

* * *

"We're back!" Hunk cried out as his father pulled open their doors to their own store, Frosty Boy. Despite the actual frozen treat, his favorite thing is their tagline 'All for me, none fro you'.  Compared to Coran's cluttered and messy shop, this shop is more vibrant and modern. 

The main color was white white on square-shaped paneling. With accents of soft blues and light pinks, to liven it up. There were around five white tables and chairs that made a clear path to a line of frozen yogurt machines. That connected to a topping stand and curved around to the cash register. Where there's always a smiling, happy face to help you... Well, there's always a person to help you.

"Couldn't have been back sooner? Those damn, annoying, two-faced moms were here looking for Lance to sweet talk them. Since clearly their marriages are failing," Keith grumbled, looking up from his book. He caught glimpse of the upset look Lance was giving him and exhaled a deep sigh, "I mean, welcome home, Hunk! How was Coran's? Judging by your appearance, you had a lot of fun."

"It was amazing! I learned a new recipe and spell! Daddy and I are going to do it now," Hunk grinned, holding up the piece of paper. "Would you like to come with us to do it? We could summon your boyfriend!"

A laugh came from another Pidge as she exited the bathroom to catch Hunk's words. "And who is Keith's boyfriend? I don't remember anyone talking to him at school."

"Yeah, since when did our little mullet-head get a boyfriend, Hunky?" Lance squeezed his son in his arms and chuckled as Hunk squirmed around. He ignored the protests coming from Keith and rubbed his face on Hunk's, "Come on, tell us, or no spell."

Hunk grabbed his father's face, pushing it away, giggling, "Your chin tickles, Daddy! Stop it, I'll tell!" He waited till Lance stopped before he would answer. Stars in his eyes, he declared, "It's Mothman! Keith told me he's dating Mothman the other day. Isn't that so cool? Though Keith told me he's been away on a trip in Nebraska, but  Nebraska is in like... Antarctica! So, we can summon Keith's boyfriend back to here in America!"

There was a brief moment of silence as Pidge and Lance exchanged glances before breaking out into fits of laughter. Lance had to set down Hunk to hold his sides from laughing to hard while Pidge collapsed on the ground. Keith on the other hand stood up, grabbing his book and flung it at Lance to hit him right in the head. His face was as red as his racer jacket (which is an arguable shade of either being cherry or scarlet, but to him it's red).  He wanted to yell at Hunk, but the poor boy looked as lost as a child could be.

Keith sunk back to sit on his stool, covering his face with his hands. "I want a new job and new friends. Actually, I want death. Someone please, stab me with a knife."

The laughter came to its ending point, Pidge standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes. "You wouldn't die until Mothman came back to marry you," she joked.

"I wouldn't let you die until you get arrested from damaging my brain," Lance said next, rubbing the back of his head.

"What brain?"

"Cute, remember who writes your paychecks," he responded, smirk on his face. He tossed the book back over to him which he caught it with ease. "Besides me having to give the shovel talk now to Mothman, did anything happen to the store while I was away? You two did fine on your own?"

"A machine freaked out again, but nothing I couldn't fix. Other than that, nothing too bad. Just wanted to stab my ears with a fork because Stacey is having a party. But, wait, there isn't going to be gluten free options which is insane! Gluten is basically the Antichrist to these women." Pidge said, moving to lean on the topping bar. She grabbed some M&M's and started putting them in her mouth.  "Except they don't know that their cookie dough pieces have gluten in it. Well, they asked, but..."

"We lied," Keith added, grinning and reaching out to high five Pidge. The clap resonated through the empty shop, and made Hunk eager for one too. He held out both his hands to the two, and they gave him one too.

Lance felt a potential headache coming, knowing that tomorrow there's complaints awaiting him. He loved Keith and Pidge to death, but they didn't have to deal with the yelling from angry, white suburban moms. Over the matters of how he needs to teach his employees manners. "I'm glad you love terrorizing them in my stead, but my good looks can only keep their anger at bay for so long."

Pidge dismissed his words with a wave of her hand. "All you have to do is speak Spanish and their granny panties become soaked and moist."

"Pidge, gross. Don't say that in front of my child," he scowled.

"What? Moist? Panties?"

"What are moist panties, daddy?"

"Yeah, tell us about moist panties, _daddy_ ," Keith smirked, crossing his arms at now the flustered man.

Lance pulled Hunk away from the two. He ushered him towards the back door that opened up to a set of stairs which went to their apartment. "It's a talk for when you're older. Go up and get what you need for the spell. I'll be up right behind you," he smiled as Hunk obeyed him without any other word of protest. He knew he was blessed with such a great kid. He turned himself back to glare at the two troublemakers.

"I thought I only had one child that's six not three. You two should know how gullible and pure he is, so stop telling him bad things!" Lance stated, his finger outstretched at the two. "Now Keith is a dating Mothman and I now make panties moist. How is that going to look if he tells his teacher?"

"It's going to look great on your part when he lands you a date," Pidge said. "Who doesn't want to date a twenty-five year old man who has a six year old, owns a frozen yogurt shop, and hangs around high school kids?"

"A lot of people, Pidge. When was the last time Lance went on a date?" Keith waited for an answer from the girl, but didn't end up getting one. "Exactly," he says, turning towards Lance. "You're too focus on our lives that you don't have your own. Hurry up and get laid already or something! I'm tired of you being all single dad in my face."

Lance huffed out a breath of air, running a hand back through his hair. "I try at times to find someone... It's hard to exactly date when your go to babysitter is a witch and the other two are delinquents."

"Excuses, excuses. You're afraid of finding love, let's be real."

"...Who wouldn't be?" Lance mumbled, dampening the mood before cheering up with a grin on his face. "As much as I love entertaining you two, my prince awaits for me upstairs to do some sort of spell. Which will have to follow up with a talk why magic doesn't exist. With that, holler for me if you have any trouble but close up when it's closing time. There was a baseball game today, so expect some traffic towards the end. Don't cause any problems, and text me when you two arrive at Coran's place."

He took a moment to pause from his little talk, and met each one of their eyes, "I love you both, and I would give you two a goodnight kiss... Though I'm sure you will both kill me before that. So, this will have to do.  Good night, Pidge and Keith," he blew them both a kiss, and laughed as it got swatted out of the air by both of them.

"Night, jackass."

"Tell Hunk good night from his favorite Aunt, but other than that have a bad one."

“I will,” Lance told them, leaving the shop as he made his way upstairs to his apartment. The man let out a sigh from exhaustion of the last part of the talk. He didn’t want to be reminded of the situation he was in. It was hard to support a kid on his own and as well help make sure Keith and Pidge don’t get arrested. Love was something the last thing on his mind, but Hunk talks about having another parent every time… It grew harder everyday to disappoint his child.

“Daddy!” Hunk’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he entered the living room and felt arms thrown around him. Lance stumbled back, trying not to fall over from the brute force that is Hunk.

“Did you get everything set up, Hunky?”

Hunk rapidly nodded his head, grabbing his father’s hand and tugged him to a little make shift pentagram drawn on chalk on the wooden floor. There were pale purple candles already lit up in each point, and a little thing of flowers in the middle. He outstretched the spell paper to Lance, beaming up at his father, “Tada! This is what we need to summon a dog! I always wanted a pet, and I will take care of it!”

Lance hesitated, knowing it wasn’t going to work, but he had that voice in his mind telling him otherwise. Crazy Coran could end up being right with magic and not just be on drugs. It would be more assuring that he wasn’t on drugs, but magic on the other hand… He pushed down those thoughts, and took the paper in his hands. “You better be ready to clean up dog poop and take him on walks, mister!” He stated, allowing Hunk to move him where he needed to be.

“It could be a girl. I hope it’s a girl because guys smell bad,” he mumbled, stepping back once everything was in position. He gave his dad a thumbs up, “Proceed with reading the spell and it should work just like that!”

He looked down at the messy writing on the paper. His son could definitely write because he was his little genius, but his handwriting needed more work on. It looked like chicken scratch. He didn’t know what language this was, but decided to go along with it as he began to read out loud the foreign words.

_“Atreno rontu a lun moratum, binde don solitu tanto merdio a sinuno.”_

Nothing happened.

Lance felt relieved as there was no sign of anything being summoned.One less thing to take care of then. He bent down to pick up the bundle of flowers, and yanked his hand back once he felt a thorn prick his finger. He let out a hiss of pain as tiny droplets of blood landed in the circle. The circle suddenly illuminated with a blue glow. He jumped back as things started floating up in the air, and Hunk began to squeal about getting a pet. He stood there frozen in shock. The light soon covered his whole vision in blue for a moment until everything came crashing down back onto the floor.

A pale man with long black locks and a white patch at the top stood in the circle. His hair was braided and was over his shoulder in a kept manner. There was a golden band around his head that had a centerpiece of what looked like the moon to be on it. He wore what, Lance had to thank his Japanese History class in college for, a hitatare sugata. It’s garments were primarily black and white with not a single offsetting color to it. There was a blade firmly placed on his side that didn’t seem to move an inch as the man reached down to pick up the flowers. They were brought up to his nose and he took a whiff of the fragrance. A chuckle escaped his lips as his dark gray eyes met blue.

Lance didn’t know what to say as the distance between them began to get closer to zero. He didn’t know how a man was in his living room, and thought there were summoning a dog not this person. He gulped once the mysterious face was inches away from his own. “H-Hey, you’re getting to-”

Soft lips cut him off as they were placed against his own chapped ones. The words were taken right of his mouth as the two began to kiss. It was something warm and brought butterflies to his stomach. He almost forgot his own son was standing right there, watching him suck face with a stranger. He opened his mouth to protest, but felt the other tongue’s now force its way in. He wanted to melt right then and there. Though his conscience wouldn’t let him, and he pushed away a bit harder this time to no avail.

It ended on the other’s terms. He pulled away, a trail of saliva connected the two of them before it snapped. Lance stood there in a daze as the other smirked in content. He took Lance’s hand and brought it to his lips.

“I am Tsukuyomi, the moon god, but you may call me Shiro for your own convenience, _Master_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](reoaka.tumblr.com) because I'm a slut for shance and want more friends to talk about shance.


	2. Full Moon: Part II

"Hunk, you told me we were summoning a dog!" Lance shouted down at his son, completely frustrated with having a god of all things in his living room. This was completely not what he signed up for when Hunk asked him. He pointed over at the man, "That isn't something we can take for walks that uses four legs and drinks out of a bowl."

"I can do that if you-"

"Quiet!" He barked out, looking down at his son who had tears in his eyes. He knelt down to be on his level, hands cupping his cheeks. "Hunky, my ray of sunshine, tell me if you did this on purpose and knew it wasn't for a dog."

"No!" The boy hiccuped, allowing his father's hands to drop from his face and shook his head. "God just looked like dog to me when I first read it..." He mumbled out, watching as the color drained from his father's face. Lance's hands slapped his own cheeks and completely forgot the factor that his son was only six. So, of course, he would make that mistake of god and dog being the same. Now what is he going to do with a god in his house? He couldn’t possibly think of anyway this is going well for them.

Lance brought his son up into his arms, and bounced the boy up and down as a way of apology. His son’s face was buried into his shoulder as his mind raced for ideas on what to do. His eyes met with the god’s eyes who just leaned against the wall, watching the scene play out. A smug look was on the other’s face as he turned his head away with a red face from the memory of the kiss.

“Out of all the ways to be summoned and formed a contract with, I didn’t think it would be by accident by a father with his son who wanted a dog instead,” he suddenly spoke up again. “Don’t you humans have a pet store for this stuff? Not that I’m complaining with you summoning me and now we’re stuck together for all eternity because I could have rejected you. Though I chose not to since this is a lot more amusing.”

“You-!” He started to shout, but held back and turned to head to the door. “You will stay here!” He ordered, rushing back down the stairs into the shop. He saw Keith look up at him with a confused look from the table he was wiping down. Hunk was soon thrust into his arms without being able to protest before he was already heading to exit the shop.

“Looks like someone has a new dog!” Pidge managed to call out to the fleeting man. She snickered to herself as she saw him leave the door before watching him come back in with a finger pointed at her.

“Shut your quiznak, and just watch over Hunk!”

“A please would be nice, Lance-” She scoffed as he proceeded to leave once more. She turned to look at a flabbergasted Keith who didn’t know what to do with the teary-eyed Hunk. “What’s his problem?”

Keith simply shrugged, rubbing Hunk’s back, “Like hell if I know what that jackass has up his ass. It must not be a very good dog or something. Am I right, Hunk?”

Hunk looked up at Keith, sniffling, “The doggy is too friendly with daddy. I saw tongue,” He said, only getting the two to be more confused. 

“What…? Isn’t a dog supposed to use tongue to be friendly?” He asked Pidge this time, and didn’t know what to grasp with this situation. Maybe whatever they summoned could be a demon dog. Keith suddenly felt the urge to check upstairs, “Should we go upstairs to check what they summoned? I don’t know what he wants us to do about that.”

“As much as I love to see the mess these two dorks conjured up…” She picked up a paper from the counter and acted like she was reading it. She placed it down, a forced frown on her face, “I’m sadly not getting paid for exorcisms.”

“Good point,” Keith sighed, glancing back down at Hunk. He felt bad for the child that has probably made the world’s optimistic man into the world’s deadliest man. “Hey, Hunk, how about we try to beat your record for the heaviest froyo?”

“Who’s going to pay for that, Keith? Certainly not me.”

“Daddy will!” Hunk beamed, now a big smile was on his face. “Let’s do this then! I’m going to make such a huge thing that the whole world will be shocked!” 

“Alright, big boy. Let’s do this.”

* * *

“Let’s do this right now, Coran!” Lance yelled, slamming open the shop doors. He scared the living hell out of the poor orange-haired man as he dropped one of his potted plants. He stormed straight up to him, hands on his hips. “Let’s do it, mustache. Let’s just completely go.”

“Lance, my boy, please stop yelling,” Coran mumbled, bending down to start picking up the shattered pieces. “You are uncharacteristically angry and I don’t think it’s good for your skin. You will get crow’s feet faster at this rate.”

The younger man’s hands shot up to his face and felt relieved once he realized his face was clear. He by all means was still angry, but found himself kneeling down and helped pick up the mess he created.

“I just, you… I can’t believe… That is not a dog that is in my house,Coran.” He breathed out the last bit, standing back up and placing the pieces on the nearest counter.

There was a sneaking suspicion on what it could be arising in his mind. There was without a doubt that it was what he brushed past earlier as something completely harmless, but he seemed to be mistaken. 

“What do you mean?” He questioned, now right next to him as he placed the pieces with his pile.

“You aren’t crazy. There’s a god in my house who… Is now mine and vice versa if I’m correct,” Lance confessed, elbows propped up on the counter and his face falling into his hands. “What have I done, Coran? I’ve might have not made the best decisions in life. Like what man has a kid in their twenties and drops out of college?  Though to now be thrown into this? I should have been a better parent and take my child to church then ban Harry Potter books and preach to them about Jesus. So, that maybe he wouldn’t have a jokester of a dad who allowed his son carry out a ritual to summon a god.”

“Lance…”

“Hunk deserves the world. I want to give him the world, and allow him to do the things he wants. I did do that, but I should have been more strict with this. How am I going to do this with another person in the household? I can’t do this, and I want to just take it out on you. Though you probably had no idea whatever spell Hunk picked would work because he’s not a practiced witch nor is his dad. You don’t deserve for me to throw a punch at you. The man who’s supported me since I was a teen,” he peeked through his hands to see Coran’s melancholic face.

How was Coran supposed to react to this? He knew it was his entirely his fault. The guilt was eating him up, but he couldn’t just tell that to Lance. It would ruin the boy that his only supporter caused this to spiral out of control. “Well, even if you did try… I doubt you could survive… This, this, and this!” He broke out into a couple stances of moves. He felt accomplished as he saw Lance chuckle a bit. 

He straightened himself back up, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You are his world; no other man could be a better father to him. How do I know this? Hunk spent the whole time we were together talking about you. How amazing his father was to be an entrepreneur, and how he can smooth talk his way out of any parking ticket. Questionable things according to a PTA mother, but I think it’s just fine. Sure, you two accidentally summoned a god, but at least you have great connections now. Who knows, maybe gods are into frozen yogurt? I can see some great business coming to you.” He gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting go.

“You think?” He asked, pulling away from his hands. “About that Hunk admires me part not that I’m not interested in expanding my demographic, but after this experience… I’d rather be atheist.”

Coran laughed, “Of course, my boy!” He smiled at him which was gladly returned back to him. “Though, are you sure you’d like to be an atheist? Who did you summon to make you this upset? Artemis? Chang Xi? Máni? Huitaca? Thoth, perhaps?”

“More like the Japanese god of the moon, Tsukuyomi, but he told me to call him Shiro after he… violated me.” Lance muttered the last bit. Coran’s eyes widened. He felt the man grew closer to him with increasing interest. “He kissed me to seal the bond, but it wasn’t just a kiss. It was a full on kiss with tongue, and all in front of Hunk! Oh god, if it was him summoning that man…”

“If it was him, it wouldn’t happen.”

“What do you mean…?”

 

Coran connected the dots in his head, and patted his back. “My poor boy, you got played by a god. Your contract was already sealed through the blood you spilt. The kiss was just for… Some, what you young people call,  _ hot _ times.”

“No, don’t even- Why would you say it like that?!” He cried out, hands running through his hair. His face was pink at the thought of just someone,  _ a god _ , of all things willingly kiss him. “You’re so old! That is now banned for you to ever say to me!”

Coran waited a bit after Lance finished.”...Was it at least a good, steamy kiss?” He asked, immediately getting hit in the arm. “Mercy, mercy! Cut this poor, lonely man some slack!”

The younger man’s cheeks were puffed, arms crossed. “I mean as a fellow poor, lonely man it was wonderful! Who wouldn’t resist these charms? No, don’t even say it. I know you have a full set of receipts of my failed attempts when I was younger. I do not want to listen to them for the forty-second time. I’d rather have this question be answered.”

_ “What in the ever loving quiznak do I do?” _

* * *

 

The walk back to Frosty Boy was a longer one than it should have been. He found himself aimlessly wandering around of the downtown with a bag in hand from Coran. The visit took over two hours, and now with the store soon approaching he was going on to being three hours away. Pidge and Keith were surely upset with him, so would Hunk. He was almost surprised they didn’t take Hunk with them back to Coran’s. What they were doing was the least of his problems. He really didn’t want to face the problem in his living room. 

His eyes stared up into the night sky, and stared in awe with the vast canvas of stars painted above. He always admired the beauty of space, but not to the point where he wants a part of space in his house. He hated to admit that the moon was gorgeous, yet it was. The moon was full and it’s light seemed to illuminate the whole sky. He found it hard to believe that the moon didn’t shine on its own. Alas, it had to rely on the sun for its light. If he thought Shiro was (even though he would never tell the god to his face) attractive, he didn’t know what the sun goddess looked like.

He shook his head, not wanting to think more on the subject. He now was standing in front of his store, noticing the lights were already turned off as well as the open sign. His stomach sunk with the thought of them upstairs with Shiro. He tried to open the door, but realized it was locked too. Lance hastily took out his keys, struggling to unlock it before successfully throwing open the door. He locked the door back behind him and began to stumble around in the dark before he got to the door up to his place. 

His feet only could take him so fast as he entered the living room. He didn’t find anyone at first when he looked at the couches, but when he turned around he made eye contact with the same haunting dark gray eyes. 

Shiro stood in the kitchen that was connected to the living room. There was a cup of tea pressed against his lips. He took a long sip before holding it back in front of him. “Welcome home, Master,” he greeted, bowing his head slightly in respect.

“Don’t call- Just, where is my kid with Keith and Pidge? Did they see you? Did they bother you? Where are they? Did they run to call the cops?” He asked, eyes frantically searching around for any sign of them. He heard the cup of tea being set down, and soon felt a presence towering over him. His head was guided by a soft hand to look up at the god. Shiro’s thumb began to slowly rub in circles against his cheek. He blinked a couple times, face heating up,“What do you think you’re doing?”

Shiro looked a bit puzzled. “American mortals… Love affection, don’t they? They need to be touched and praised when distressed?” He asked back to him. “For instance, want to be told they’ve been a good boy and they’re doing alright.”

Lance was at lost with words for once again in his life. He didn’t know how to respond to being thought of like a dog when really Shiro was supposed to be the dog. It was comforting to feel his touch against him, but that isn’t what he should be focused on. He ripped Shiro’s hand away from him and shook his head repeatedly. “Not all do, Shiro. I’d actually appreciate if we stop doing this. I need to focus on my son.”

“You mentioned your son earlier too when we were getting it on.”

“We were not getting it on! Will you stop that!” He raised his voice a bit, but soon had Shiro’s index finger over his mouth to silence him. 

“Shh, don’t get too angry and loud now, Master.” The god told him, dropping his finger once he knew Lance was complying with him. “If you will continue to act like this, I’ll show you where they are.” He grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers as he brought him down the hall. He cast him a warning look for to be quiet before pushing gently on the cracked open door that was supposedly Lance’s room. He brought him to the foot of the bed where Lance saw the trio.

Although he would rather have Hunk in his pajamas and cleaned from his paint adventures as well as the dynamic duo not in his bed, Lance found the scene rather cute in front of him. The three of them were all curled up together, limbs tangled together. Hunk was wedged in between the two, his hand stretched out to rest on Keith’s face. Pidge found herself up right against Hunk and held onto him like it was the end of the world. Keith was stretched out as well as Hunk, but more so that Hunk was on top of him in a way then. He couldn’t then resist the urge to take his phone out and snap a picture of this real quick. He shot Coran a quick text including the image before exiting his room again with Shiro next to him.

Lance made sure the door was shut behind him, and waited till they were back in the living room before speaking. “Did they see you when they came up to go to bed?”

“Not at all. I concealed my appearance and your son was already asleep by then to notice me missing,” he explained, eyes finally paying attention to the bag that Lance had. “What’s that?”

“Clothes I borrowed from my friend for you to wear.”

“Is there something wrong with my outfit?” Shiro asked, showing he took clear offense to Lance’s words. To him, there was nothing abnormal about what he wore at all. Lance and his friends were the weird ones. Though he had to remind himself that he wasn’t in Japan, but in America. He sighed, grabbing the bag from Lance’s hands. “I’ll go change for you. Don’t answer the question.” 

Lance felt relieved that Shiro ended up listening to him. He didn’t know what to say if he had to answer that question. There wasn’t anything wrong with what he wore, but that would definitely cause problems if some people in his town caught the two of them together. His mind, briefly then thought back to his conversation with Coran:

_ “You know, it would be nice to have someone else be the town crazy,”Coran said, folding some of his clothes into the bag. “I want to buy stuff from the grocer without being questioned with what I’m doing them with.” _

_ Lance snorted, “You’re always doing something suspicious though! Never forget the time you went to the ER because you had a carrot up-” _

_ “That was you, Lance.” _

_ “Never mind then, just continue packing his clothes he’s going to wear.” _

_ Coran rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, my boy. I’ll pack the collar too for your new pet.” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows and squeaked once Lance hit him again. “Mercy, mercy! I won’t talk about your kinky life at home ever aga-  Ah, quiznak, Lance!” _

“Lance? Are you there? Master?”

“Huh?” Lance said, focusing back onto the god who seemed quite impatient. He wondered how long he’s been standing there and tried to get his attention. “Yes,what do you need?” 

“I got changed for you,” he said, motioning down to his new clothes. Lance eye’s then scanned Shiro’s body and made immediate note that this wasn’t his size. The black t-shirt clung too close to his chest, and clearly showed all forms of muscle in his upper body. Luckily, it wasn’t that bad with the sweats on the bottom. They were still a bit loose, and didn’t clearly show off that area. Casual wear looked rather good on the god despite being all dressed up a bit before hand. His hair seemed to be falling out of the braid a bit, and he still wore the golden band around his head. It made him seem a bit more classy for such a not classy look.

“I’m guessing you like this with how you’re staring at me like I’m a piece of meat.”

“Not at all!” He immediately said, turning on his heel and plumping down to lay on the couch. He felt the couch cushion dip at the other end as the other followed suit. He refused to make eye contact with him, feeling Shiro crawl to be hovering over him.

Shiro pouted, “Don’t ignore me now. This is the most I’ve gotten out of you since you summoned me. I’d hate to lose this moment.” He brought his legs up to straddle Lance’s hips to steady himself. He knew he still had Lance’s attention by the different color of the normally brown skinned face. “Think of this as a bonding exercise to get to know each other while your kid isn’t here. ”

Lance sighed, looking up at the man. He let out a yawn as he reached up to touch the other’s face. He sandwiched both of Shiro’s cheeks with his hands. “No,” he stated, “I’m too tired and grumpy to deal with you. You’re literally going to ruin my life and sleep schedule.”

“I want to ruin you though,” Shiro tried to say, holding onto Lance’s forearm as he tried to move his hands from his face. He heard Lance chuckle, eyes closing and arms falling to his side. He was bit confused with where did the stubborn and ambitious ego went all of a sudden. “Lance? Are you okay?”

“Mhm, just fine… I’m just sleepy. You get off me now, so I can sleep.”

Shiro shook his head, and re-positioned himself to lay on top of Lance. He rested his head against the other’s chest, “I’m now too sleepy too. I can’t get off you, Master.”

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to kick you up in the quiznak because you wouldn’t be sleeping here if I had the choice. There will be rules in place tomorrow,” he grumbled, also knowing that even if he wasn’t tired from this long day that it would be impossible to move Shiro. 

“I know I am lucky. I truly know,” Shiro whispered, closing his eyes as he drifted away into a  slumber by the faint beat of Lance’s heart. He felt reassured that his choices will pay off in the end as he felt his arms go around him into a faint embrace. It would be enough for him to be happy for once since his sister banished him. Perhaps, he could truly find his happiness in this tiny home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](reoaka.tumblr.com) because I'm a slut for shance and want more friends to talk about shance.


	3. Waning Gibbous: Part I

Clanking of dishes and voices from the nearby kitchen, gradually awoke Lance up from his slumber. He let out a groan, causing a sudden halt in the noise. It was soon broken again by rapid feet pattering that threw open the curtains in the living room, and harsh sun rays hit his closed eyes. 

“Alright, alright,” Lance yawned, trying to sit up but found himself kept back down. He found himself groaning once more, “Did you all really do another burrito blanket prank on me? This is really an outdated prank.” He called out to whoever was with him, now finally forcing his eyelids open. His vision was blurry at first, not fully registering what he was being constrained by. It took a couple more seconds until his vision cleared up and it fully registered with him.

“It wasn’t a dream,” he breathed out, staring wide eyed at the sleeping figure on his chest. He wiggled out his hand, and placed it on top of the god’s head. “You are real…” His fingers began to brush through the smooth, black locks. Did gods even have to do their hair, or was it naturally this perfect? He started to move his hand up to pet Shiro again until a loud cough snapped him from his deeds. His head darted to look at the three figures standing by the couch. He could tell that Pidge already took pictures of this by the way her phone was out, Keith seemed a mix of flustered and angry, and Hunk looked completely in awe with what was going on.

There was a moment of panic with Lance as no one made an attempt to break the silence. The room felt thick, and he didn’t know what to say first. Did he apologize to Pidge and Keith? He did ditch his son on them, and this isn’t looking very good on his part now. They probably thought he brought a man home. No, Hunk would have explained who Shiro was or maybe not. Hunk was always a bit forgetful… Why did he think more about this last night before just casually going to sleep with Shiro on top of him? Did he really expect to wake up before the two teens whose sleep schedule could be described with the word ‘what’?  He felt himself get increasingly anxious as the clock in the background continued to click for each passing second. It seemed like a mocking  reminder of how long this silence has gone on for.

“...Your heart rate has picked up tremendously, Master. What seems to be the matter?” A husky voice slowly said, dark gray eyes opening up to be only focus on the man in front of him. He followed Lance’s eyes, and turned his head to stare at the trio. It took him a bit to make the connections of why the loud droning of the other’s heart woke him up.  He figured there was no need to make this as any more of an ordeal than it was and brought himself to smile at the rest. “Good morning, did the three of you sleep well on his bed? The couch was a bit cramped, but as you can see we made it work.”

Hunk nodded, hands up in little fists and arms bent, “It was really comfortable! Keith is the source of ultimate heat. I think my hand has fire powers now, doggy!” He struck a pose, hand outstretched like he was sending out a fireball. 

“Doggy…?” Keith repeated Hunk’s last words.

“I didn’t tell you when we first saw them?” Hunk frowned, giving his attention back to the older boy next to him. “That’s the friendly dog Daddy and I summoned yesterday! He’s like a dalmatian if you look at his hair or Daddy said he was a god… There’s apparently a difference.”

Pidge snorted at the sudden realization, “No way! A god?! This isn’t a man you picked up at the local bar? Instead it’s Coran and Hunk’s latest spell to summon a dog or now a god? Wait, oh my…” A smirk slowly came to on her lips. She looked over at the still lost Keith, “That’s the dog that was a bit too friendly with Lance… You know, the one who used tongue.”

“That dog? I thought it was something ugly?” Keith whispered to Pidge, sending a clear glare towards Shiro. “I don’t trust this. Since when did Lance ever score with someone attractive? Maybe he was abduct-”

“Keith, you are two feet away from me! I can still hear you and I wasn’t abducted by aliens, and besides- I am not in that sort of relationship with this man. This is all a huge misunderstanding.” Lance stated, wiggling further out of Shiro’s grasp and now sat on the couch. Shiro, surprisingly, didn’t pull up too much of a fight as he sat next to him. 

“A misunderstanding, right,” Shiro repeated with the same smile from a bit ago on his face. Lance could have swore that there was a hint of bitterness with those words, but he didn’t want to bring that up now or ever. He didn’t want anything romantically to do with this god.

“Then why was he being cradled in your arms?” Keith questioned, arms crossed. “I don’t think this is a small misunderstanding. You leave Pidge and I with Hunk who was really upset at the time to go to Coran’s. Though Coran told me exactly when you left, but you still didn’t come back! It’s not like we haven’t crashed at your place before, but normally you aren’t missing without detailed explanation. We wake up and send Hunk to go sit on the couch while we make breakfast, but wait! Hunk comes back saying that daddy is home and with someone, so we were nice enough to let you wake up on your own. Though, here we are now and I’m done with being patient!”

“Keith, trust me this isn’t me trying to shove you out of my life with him. I think I would be killed before I ever let Pidge or you out of my home by a lot of people.”

“Well, it seems like it!”

“We don’t really know each other, and I can see how frustrating this must be for you. I am just a stranger who has barged in without any notice, and that must seem scary for you. I want to let you all know that I don’t mean any harm with my presence for anyone here. My real name is Tsukuyomi and I am a moon god, but you may call me Shiro,” he outstretched his hand to them. “My last intention is splitting up this family or hurting your father figure, Lance.”

Keith roughly shoved his hand into a handshake with Shiro. His head was turned away, pink dusting his cheeks, “Lance is a bother more than he will ever be a father figure to me… Don’t take this as me accepting you fully. The name’s Keith, and I help Lance out for his store and he helps me out with a lot of things in exchange.”

“Way to be emo and  mysterious, Keith,” Pidge commented, pushing Keith aside and took Shiro’s hand next. “I’m Pidge, the brains here when it comes to helping Lance. He’s a big help with something in my life, but I’m going to pull a Keith and say you have to be a level seven before you unlock my tragic backstory.”

Hunk now jumped in, a grin on his face as he bumped into Pidge without any second thought. “Well, you have unlocked my backstory, doggy! We didn’t get to meet each other yesterday because you wanted to play with Daddy, but we will need to work that out. I need to play with him too, but besides that… I’m Hunk! Daddy’s best boy and his favorite. It wasn’t a hard title to get when your competition is Keithy.”

Shiro chuckled, shaking Hunk’s hand. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet all of you. I’m sure we can work out Lance’s play time between us, Hunk.”

“You’re already awesome, doggy!” 

“It’s great and all that we’ve all met Shiro, but I have a question for you three.” Lance said, head turning to look at his mess of his kitchen. “What did you guys do?”

“Make breakfast, duh,” Keith rolled his eyes. “Where you not listening to me earlier? We need to eat so we can grow and that mumbo jumbo.”

“Yeah, Pidge especially.”

“Hey!”

“Now don’t get your underwear in a twist, Pidgey. You know that I only say that out of love.” Lance blew a kiss towards Pidge that was brushed away. “It hurts… Rejection, so bitter. Why must the good die alone?” He began to act out like he was dying,  falling back onto the couch with closed eyes.He let out a grunt as Hunk soon jumped onto him.

“Don’t die on me, Daddy! Pidgey didn’t mean it!” Hunk cried out, clutching his father’s shirt. He felt tears build up and he looked at Shiro. “Doggy! Save Daddy from the curse the wicked witch said!”

“Since when am I the wicked witch?!”

Shiro laughed, taking Hunk in his arms. “Don’t you worry, young prince. I will save this kingdom from her tyranny and give the princess some mouth to mouth.” He put Hunk aside next to him on the couch and leaned over to kiss Lance on the lips. Unfortunately, his lips came in contact with a sweaty hand. He pulled back with Hunk’s sudden gasp and met eyes with a furious Keith.

“A dog is not the hero in this story, nor will he ever be!” Keith breathed out, wedging himself between the two and created some distance. “Mouth to mouth isn’t the way to save the idiot princess who fell cursed by the wicked witch.”

“Seriously, why am I the wicked witch? Shouldn’t Keith be the evil stepmother then? Hello? Are you guys ignoring me?”

“Then what is it, head knight Keith?” Hunk asked, leaning over Shiro’s shoulder with clear interest. “How will we save the princess?”

“We punch the princess awake, and save him from his stupidity,” he deadpanned, fist held up.

The moon god shook his head, “A true love’s kiss is always what breaks the curse- Not violence, Keith. It seems that you don’t know fairy tales well.”

“You guys are totally ignoring me.”

“Doggy has a point,” Hunk jumped down from the couch and went to crawl back on Lance’s lap. “A true love’s kiss is always what breaks the spell, not violence or mouth to mouth! I, Prince Hunk, will save the princess then!” He did a quick peck on his father’s mouth and watched as he shot up from the couch.

Lance took Hunk in his arms and spun him around, showering his face with kisses. “My hero! I am saved from the curse of the wicked witch! Oh, Hunky, my best boy! What can I ever do to repay you?” He stopped twirling around, staring at his son who was a giggling mess.

Hunk took a moment to ponder for a second, before eyes fully lighting up from joy. “Take me out to Val’s Pancake House for breaky! It will be the only way for you to repay your prince, Daddy!”

“Well, if that’s what the prince demands from me. I can’t refuse, can I?” He asked, watching as Hunk repeatedly shook his head ‘no’. He chuckled, “Do we invite the other three for breakfast as well?”

“Yes, the bigger the meal, the bigger the bill!” 

“Hunky, that isn’t a good thing for Daddy!”

“Oh, you’re right! The bigger the meal, the bigger the…”

“The bigger the zeal,” Shiro finished for Hunk, a warm smile on his face as he watched the father and son interact. He watched as the little boy then started repeating the final phrase they came up with. It made him feel all giddy inside to see such a family interact. 

“Quit staring, you’ll start drooling.” Keith muttered for only for Shiro to hear.

Shiro brushed aside the comment, “I’m already the dog. Drooling is expected of me. Can you blame me?”

“Just, don’t hurt them. Lance is the closest thing for a father I have, and Hunk is like a brother to me. They don’t need another heartbreak,” Keith whispered, standing up from the couch. He left Shiro speechless as he put himself back into the scene. “Pidge, let’s meet them outside of Coran’s place then. We need to change out of our clothes from yesterday. Do you mind if we do that, Lance?” 

Lance waved the two of them off, “Please, by all means shower and clean that greasy mullet, Keith. You too, Pidge. Your hair is more of a rat’s nest every day.” 

“Whatever, old man.”

“I’ll name my first rat Rover,” Pidge declared. “Hope you’re ready for another pet Lance.” She grinned, walking out of the place right behind Keith. 

“Speaking of showers, we need to clean that paint off of you from yesterday with a bath, Hunk!” Lance said, rolling his eyes as his son let out a whine. “I refuse to let you become like Pidge and Keith. Showers and baths are very important, right, Shiro?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever showered once,” he admitted, smiling sheepishly as Lance gave him a betrayed look.

Hunk repeatedly tapped his father’s shoulder, “See! Not even a dog showers! See, Daddy! Look at how good he looks without them!” He pointed back at Shiro for him to look. “You were playing with his hair earlier! You know it’s not greasy.

“You were playing with my hair, Master?” He smirked at the suddenly pink faced man.

Lance pivoted on his foot, walking away with Hunk in his arms towards the bathroom and ignored the boy’s protests. He stopped for a moment, making brief eye contact with Shiro, “I do not know what you’re talking about!” 

Shiro watched as the two disappeared into the bathroom, and left him all alone in the living room. He felt himself sinking back down on the couch, hands covering his now red face with Lance gone. He felt the fresh memories buzz through his head of just pure bliss between him and everyone. 

“I am so… Fuck.” he mumbled, turning around to be face first in the couch cushion. It even smelt like his new Master. He inhaled the scent, allowing it stay fresh in his mind as he drifted off for a short nap. Jet lag was apparently a thing for gods switching countries, and he needed to rest while the moon was away here.

* * *

Lance stepped out of the bathroom with Hunk all bundled up in towels, ushering him to his room to get changed when he stopped in the hallway. His son looked at him, confused, and was going to ask why until Lance fully got him in his room. “Why don’t you change into the clothes on your bed? I’ll make sure our dog is fully ready as well as myself then. Are you up for the mission, young knight?”

Hunk raised his hand, giving him a salute, “Aye, captain!” He said, bee lining it towards his bed. Lance chuckled at the completely inaccurate response his son gave him and went back out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. He crept his way over to the couch, and saw Shiro face first into the couch. 

He didn’t know what to take of the scene in front of him. He squatted down next to the couch, and listened to hear the steady breaths from Shiro. His hand found itself back in the other’s hair. He absentmindedly played around for a bit until the napping figure stirred and shifted onto his side. Caught in the act, Lance went to yank his hand away but found Shiro’s hand catching his wrist.

“Master, aren't you a sneaky one? Does my hair really interest you that much? You’re so adorable like your son,” he teased. 

“It does not! I was just…” Lance trailed off, exhaling a deep breath to calm himself down. “I was trying to wake you up, Shiro. I saw something in your hair and I went to grab it.”

Shiro opened Lance’s clenched fist open and inspected it. “Oh,” he said, staring at the empty hand. “You really got something out of my hair. How should I ever repay you?”

“You can by voiding our contract.”

“What…? You were the one who summoned me. You’re joking, right?” He asked, sitting straight up now and felt concerned. There was a sudden shift of the whole mood. The air was a lot heavier and made him feel uneasy. Was this all just an act up till now? He knew Lance was shocked with this last night, but he thought things were going well. What did he do wrong? He didn’t know why this was happening. He perhaps rushed things too much, and his teasing didn’t go across well.

Lance brought a smile upon his lips, giving a squeeze to the smoother hand. “I’m joking, Shiro. I think you’re growing on me, and besides… You don’t seem like you want to leave anyways. I can let you stay for a while since it would be troublesome to explain to Hunk why you’re gone.”

“You mean it?”

“... Maybe,” he smirked this time, standing up from the ground. He stretched his body and allowed Shiro to use his hand to pull himself up as well. He laughed as Shiro began to lean all his weight on him, “Hey, big guy, you can’t just act like this because I don’t think I want to have another mouth to feed.”

“I so can,” Shiro said, pushing with more force as the smaller man began to push back. The two began their little sumo match and neither seemed to be close in giving up until a burst full of sunshine came from his room. The child immediately made his way to the two men, and forced his way in between them.

“Daddy, why are you playing with Shiro!? You’re not supposed to be playing with him!” Hunk began tugging on his father’s shirt. “We are going to Val’s, remember?” he whines, getting more restless and impatient by the second. The boy glanced at Shiro and gaped, “He isn’t even ready to go! I’m ready though, so why isn’t he?”

Lance ruffled his son’s hair, “I know, I know, Hunky. You’re such a smart boy that you beat Shiro in getting changed. Aren’t you amazing! Don’t tell me you’re actually a superhero?” he bent down to whisper the last sentence in his son’s ear.

Hunk gasped, shushing his father with his eyes darting around the room. “You can’t let anyone know, Daddy! The villains will target my loved ones if they knew my secret identity.” 

“What! No way!” 

“Yes way! So, Daddy, there is only one way for me to be able to protect you.”

“And what is that?”

“Stop playing around and get ready!”

Lance stood their shocked with the sudden attitude he was given. He gave his son’s cheeks a pinch, “I’m only doing this because you’re protecting me from the bad guys! Come on, Shiro. We better hurry before we get killed by a villain.”

Shiro smiled, “Of course, Master. I would hate for the great hero’s efforts to fall apart in vain.”

The two went into Lance’s room and Shiro stood by as Lance went to his closet. He admired the man as he was already lost in his own thoughts with trying to find something. He found the mannerisms of Lance to be quite cute with how he would bite his thumb when troubled for a moment, or how when he’s confused he’d blink a couple times. He found himself sighing, feeling helpless with this man. 

Lance couldn’t help to be so distracted. He never was completely organized for someone who ran a business. It was just the part of being a single parent that carried over to many parts of his life. He eventually found what he was looking for, a box that was shoved in the bottom of his closet. He took it out, opening it up and taking out one of many colored shirts. He took out a white shirt with black lettering that said the name of Lance’s business in bold, ‘Frosty Boy’. It seemed like it would fit the more muscular man than Coran’s narrow-fitting shirts. 

He tossed Shiro the shirt,  “The sweats should still be fine even though they look a bit ridiculous. It’s way better than that shirt that looks ready to be torn off with just by moving a muscle.”

“What about you?” he questioned back, staring at the shirt in hand. 

“What do you mean, what about me?”

“Aren’t you going to wear a shirt too?”

“We will  _ never _ be wearing matching shirts out in public.”

* * *

 

A whistle escaped Pidge’s lips as the trio finally arrived at Coran’s shop. She had a shit-eating grin on her face, “Love that you two are promoting of the business together with matching shirts. I guess this was worth the wait,” she said, taking out her phone. She snapped a quick picture of the two that were holding Hunk’s hands from both sides. Lance had shades on that covered most his face, fortunately for him, but it was obvious that he looked a bit red in contrast to his pale blue ‘Frosty Boy’ shirt. Shiro seemed more happy for his picture to be taken along with Hunk as the two smiled for Pidge.

“I think I’m going to vomit,” Keith commented, rolling his eyes. 

Shiro frowned, “Hunk agreed with me that the matching shirts was a great idea. What’s wrong with them?”

“Nothing at all,” Pidge said, dismissing Keith’s comment. “He’s just allergic to anything sweet in life.”

“Not true, Pidge. I love sweet things like ice cream,” he defended himself, already dreading the attacks he was going to get with this outing.

Lance gave Keith a look of disbelief, “You’re lactose intolerant. You literally are allergic to those sweet things.” 

“What does lactose intolerant mean, doggy?” Hunk mumbled, looking up at Shiro.

“It means someone who lives a very deprived life.”

“Wow, it really is Keithy!”

Keith let out a groan, throwing his hands into his face. “Why are you all the bane of my existence? Can’t we just go to the restaurant without insulting me!?” He asked out loud, attracting some strange looks from passing pedestrians. 

“That’s cute, Keith,” Lance smiled, reaching out and patting his back. “You are making it seem like we actually care about you.”

“I will kick your ass so fuck-”

“Language!” Hunk cried out, releasing the two men’s hands as he threw himself onto Keith. “Mothman won’t ever love you if you have a potty mouth.”

“Yeah, he won’t ever love you if you have a potty mouth,” Pidge repeated, feeling all high and mighty with getting to be smug without having to worry about a punch coming her way. Hunk was truly the ultimate shield in this family. She was blessed with his existence.

Keith relaxed his body, calming down as he patted Hunk’s head. “You’re right. My boyfriend will not be proud of me. He won’t ever show his face to me again at this rate, but luckily I have Hunk.” He stated, cracking a smile as Hunk’s face lit up.

Shiro gave them all a questioning look, “You all believe in… Mothman? I’m sorry, but that’s a bit far out there.”

“Says the god,” Lance added on the end.

“I at least have common sense to know the gods would never create a moth who is also a man.” The moon god replied, feeling a bit confident with his response. No one could doubt the hard truths.

“I don’t believe you. We are going to talk all about these pardonable moments of stupidity at the table now. I will not let this go,” the teenage boy declared, feeling a new wave of determination as he led the way with Hunk right by his side.

Shiro scoffed, rolling his eyes as Keith walked ahead of them. “Pardonable moments of stupidity? I wish his were pardonable.” He muttered, crossing his arms.

Pidge looked shocked for a moment before slapping Shiro in the back. “We will surely get along with that attitude of yours. You seemed like a dad at first, but you’re different more of the druncle.”

“Let’s just have a nice meal, everyone,” Lance pleaded, rubbing the side of his head as he already felt a migraine coming along.”Just a normal, nice family meal. Can it be _ that _ hard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](reoaka.tumblr.com) because I'm a slut for shance and want more friends to talk about shance.


	4. Waning Gibbous: Part II

It was when Hunk sent back the fifth plate of pancakes remade for his liking that Lance knew this wasn’t going to be a normal meal. They either were not golden brown enough, too small, uncooked slightly, or something that a soon-to-be first grader should not be complaining about. Keith and Pidge were completely fine with slightly uncooked food. Hell, it could be raw and they would still eat it. Shiro, on the other hand, seemed a bit off when it was his turn to order. He stuck with just a simple cup of coffee and some toast. Lance wondered if it was a god thing and he really didn’t need to eat. He wasn’t going to press, especially with the growing smile upon the other’s face whenever he caught him staring.

Every time he was caught, he focused back on his ‘ _Val’s special “Spanish” omelette_ ’ and picked it away. It was decent for a pancake house, not as spicy as it was made out to be or authentic as it claimed, but it would have to do. His attention was brought back to the sixth plate of pancakes being placed on the table across from him.

“Val, I think we might have a winner,” Hunk grinned up at the nervous looking man. The child continued to scrutinize the short stack, lifting each one of them up to inspect. There was a very serious process starting with feeling if the temperature was ideal, the color was right as well as the aroma, and even if the diameter of the pancakes were precise. It was such an odd thing for a child at his age to do; it certainly gathered everyone’s attention. What was only minutes seemed like hours as Hunk thought over the pancakes.

“Well…?” Val asked, sweat clearly running down his forehead.

The last pancake was set back on top of the stack. Hunk folded his hands on the table. He stared up at the owner, “They normally say third time’s the charm, Val, but that wasn’t true for you… Sixth time is truly the charm! You made the perfect pancakes for breaky!” He beamed, raising him a thumbs up. 

Val let out a boisterous laugh that seemed to wash away all of his nerves. He reached down and ruffled Hunk’s hair. “You’re my hardest customer, but when a child like you likes your food… You know your place is good!” He looked over at Lance. “Is it too late to call dibs on having your son to work for me when is of age?” 

“You are six years too late, Val,” he smirked, raising his fork over in Hunk’s direction. “That boy is mine, but I can always give you my other two esteemed employees if you want.” He moved the fork to point at the two teens. They both looked puzzled with the sudden eyes on their stuffed faces.

Keith swallowed the bit of pancakes down his throat, glaring over at the two. “What’s your deal? Can’t I eat without being judged by adults?”

“Yeah, I’ll think I’ll pass,” Val chuckled. “They’re full of teenage hormones I do not want to deal with. Good luck with them!"

“Val, can you come back to the kitchen? I think something is burning.”

“Ah, dammit! That’s my cinnamon rolls!” He shouted back and gave a final look towards the group in the booth. “You all enjoy your meal. Come back soon!” The owner ran off hastily to the kitchen. He left the group all on their lonesome and they all began to focus on their food.

Shiro smiled a bit, setting his cup of coffee down. He watched as the young boy chowed down on the pancakes like he hasn’t ate in weeks. “Are they as delicious as they look?”

He nodded back, mouth full with food and syrup smeared all over his face. A small hand was extended towards the god armed with a fork that had a piece of pancake stabbed on it. Shiro seemed put off with the gesture towards him, and looked at the others for some guidance on how to deal with the situation.

“How dumb are you? Hunk is offering you a taste,” Pidge explained, earning a nod of confirmation from the child.

“I see,” he mumbled to himself. He leaned forward over the table and took the pancakes clean off the fork. He sat himself back down, raising his hand to cover his mouth as he chewed. As he swallowed, a huge smile was upon his face once his hand went down. “You are absolutely correct, Hunk. That is simply divine.”

“It’s Hunky for you. His palette is the hardest to please. Everything must be balanced otherwise he will refuse to eat. A perfect example of a picky eater,” Lance jumped back in now, poking a bit fun at his son, though he seemed more proud than anything. “Let’s just say I should have put cartoons on than the food network channel. It would have saved me from his exquisite tastes.” He stuck his tongue out at his son which gladly gave it right back to him except it was full of food. Lance groaned, covering his eyes from seeing mushed up food.  

Hunk started laughing, “Daddy is so silly! He gets grossed out so easily!”

“Shocker! Considering the state of his apartment and his lifestyle...” Keith smirked, earning a laugh from Pidge. The two exchanged a high five with a proud look upon their face. Shiro chuckled a little along with them, causing Lance’s head to bang on the table. He muttered something about how they are all turning against him which ensued more laughs to come.

Shiro reached out and rubbed his back in small circles. “I’ll always be on your side, Master,” he told him. Lance’s hand reached out and swatted the other’s away as he began to grumble something incoherent.

“Daddy, sometimes the truth hurts, but it will be okay. You need to accept that you really need to shape up,” his son said, a smile on his face. There was no ill intentions with his words, but it still got to him to have everything turned against him.

“I can’t believe we are having the long needed intervention for Lance right now.” Pidge mumbled to Keith who nodded in agreement. Things have a way of spiraling in many different ways with this group even before their latest addition. It was something that made things rather interesting for them all to say the least.

Keith snorted, “Well he needs it with the way he’s heading. Maybe we should buy him a parenting book before Hunk ends up down the wrong path.”

“Where can we get those at? I don’t know if there’s a section in the library for that.”

“What are you saying, Pidge? It’s under the ‘I completely messed up every step in my life’ section.”

“Oh, that’s right! It also contains ‘Why you should always use protection before you are stuck in a bad place’ as a subsection.”

Something hit Lance the wrong way with Keith and Pidge’s comments. It was another jab after another with the teens. He whipped his head up, staring directly at the younger two, “Knock it off already! You two are just…! So annoying today! If I would have known you two were going to be acting like this, I would have never did all the things I did for you two.” He shouted, water from one of the glasses splashing out of its’ cup onto Pidge.

The whole Pancake House grew silent with the adult male’s sudden outburst; even Val came out to see what was going on. No one dared say a thing. Everyone was too afraid of what would happen with intervention. Hunk whimpered at the sight of seeing his dad suddenly so angry, and felt tears building up in his eyes.

Shiro was a bit taken aback by how things had taken a turn for the worse. He had so many questions, but knew now was not the time. He looked over at the two teens and saw mixed emotions on their face: it seemed like they wanted to be angry, but they looked more remorseful and regretting with what they said. He then looked at his Master, finding him to be more petrified than angry all of a sudden. He wanted to reach up and pull Lance into his arms to comfort him, but finally the distinct sound of a ringtone broke the silence. Lance snapped out of it once he realized it was his phone in his pocket. He answered the call, holding the phone up to his ear.

“Hello, Coran…” He mumbled the greeting and listened. He made occasional noises to indicate he was following along until it came to the end of the call. “Yes, of course, I will be there right there. Breakfast was just finishing up anyways. Take care,” he ended the call, now coming back to the situation at hand. He felt everyone’s eyes on him, but decided to ignore it.

His hands reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet and keys. He dug into his wallet and placed down a $100.00 bill on the table. Head tilting over to look at Val, “I’m leaving this here. Keep the change as it’s my apology for creating a scene,” he explained, then handing his keys over to Shiro.

“I need to deal with some matters. Please watch my son in the meantime as well as lend a hand to Keith and Pidge with opening up the store.”

"Wait, but you can’t just leave-”

Lance ignored Shiro’s protests, and got up from the table. He went to Hunk, placing a kiss on the top of his head. “Be good for Shiro. I know my little prince can do this for me. Daddy will be back soon, so don’t worry,” he gave his son a departing smile as he left Val’s Pancake House. The remaining four were left in shock and clueless with how to properly react.

* * *

 

The man pressed open the same old rickety door. He felt oddly calm when he heard the bell announcing his entry. It didn’t take long before the orange-haired man was there to greet him with a smile which he shot back. For a moment, Coran had a puzzled look on his face, then that hollow feeling returned back to him. 

He did his best to keep up his smile as he explained to Coran that the rest were just back at the shop. Since it was getting close to their opening time, it made perfect sense for everyone to not be here. It seemed like the older man bought it, but he knew that he could tell something wasn’t right.

“So, what does Coran Coran the Gorgeous Man have for me?” Lance asked, changing the subject before anything about him could be brought up. It seemed to work as Coran began to motion him to go in the back to the ‘Employees Only’ room. Once in the room, there was an ancient relic he never thought he would see again in his lifetime: An old TV cart with a VHS system all hooked up right in the middle of the room.

He shot the old man a look, “What the hell is this?”

Coran straightened his shirt, a sense of pride radiating off of him, “I am glad you asked!” He made his way to the TV, and held up a VHS tape in his hands. “I found this in my storage room and figured you would love to see it! So, I’m going to pop this sucker in and we will sit back and enjoy the film!” He motioned Lance to shut off the lights as he placed the tape into the slot and pressed play.

The two stood there and watched as credits began to roll on the screen. Coran pulled at his mustache in bewilderment, not truly understanding what was going on. “Well this was nothing like how it was last night when I watched it!”

Lance snickered upon realization of what was going on. “Coran, I think you forgot to rewind the tape.”

“...I was just testing you, my boy,” he quickly covered up and pressed the rewind button for the tape.  

The screen flashed what seemed to be the start of a cheesy intro; composed of mainly just various poses of a guy that had spiked up orange hair with frosted tips. Lance’s eyes squinted at the face as the slightly distorted music played in the background. He looked towards his friend then back at the TV. He gasped and made direct eye contact with the latter, “No way, no fucking-”

“I was quite the TV star, Lance. No need to be shocked to see my gorgeousness on the screen, but be prepared to be blown away with my acting.” Coran held a smug look on his face as he beckoned the man to turn back around as the short film began to play.

_“Welcome to all witches and wizards in training! Today we are going to hit on a very important taboo that you should all know and beware of. What that might may be? Well, my fellow magical pals, it is-”_

The screen turned static as the VHS player shot out the tape onto the ground. The two turned to stare at each other, but before Lance could open his mouth Coran cut him off. “No, that isn’t supposed to happen. I swear I watched it last night and it went fine. Let me try putting it back in,” he said, grabbing the tape up from the ground. He inserted the tape back in and watched as it began to register on the player.

The image of the much younger Coran seemed to faze in and out as well make an ear piercing static noise. The two moved to cover their ears and watched as the tape once again was shot out of the VHS player and smashed on the floor. This time the TV seemed to have short circuited and shut off along with it all. The two looked puzzled as to what went on in just a matter of seconds.

“What the-”

“Quiznak!” Coran shouted, picking up the shattered VHS tape in his hands. “My precious work! All ruined!” The film slipped through his fingers and back on the floor. The older man felt himself sink to the floor in agony. “Now you will never see me in my prime!”

“Thank god…” Lance muttered under his breath before trying his best to give a smile to comfort his friend. “Hey, I saw the intro that was pretty cool. Shame that it wasn’t playing for a rather odd reason. It’s like I’m not supposed to hear about this taboo.”

Coran froze for a moment from his grief. He thought on Lance’s words. ‘The boy is on to something…’ He thought and tried putting some pieces together. What would want to stop Lance from hearing something about his situation? He stood up from the ground and eyes darting around the room. “Shiro didn’t come with you did he?”

He shook his head, “No, I left him to watch over Hunk and be with the other two shits.”

“I see… Wait, two shits? What did they now do to you?”

“It’s a long story. I know they didn’t mean any harm, but they just kept poking at old wounds and before I know it I was yelling at them in the restaurant. Water hit Pidge and I just… You called and I left,” Lance said with a sigh following after. He massaged his temples to soothe the aches he felt coming. “They were talking about my mistake with her… I know we normally pick fun at me for being an idiot, but I swear… It gets old fast when you make one mistake and you can never live it down. They said that stuff right in front of Hunk, _Hunk_ , Coran. The boy doesn’t know the whole truth. All he thinks is that his mother died, but we all know the truth… Shiro was there too and I got overwhelmed with my emotions. I know they didn’t mean anything, I know, and I’m sorry for yelling at them.”

“Take it easy, my boy,” Coran went to Lance’s side and rubbed circles on his back. “I said it last night and I’ll say it again. You are Hunk’s world. If he finds out the truth, I doubt it would change his opinion on you. You’re still his Frosty Dad to his Frosty Boy. There is a lot of stress and pressure on you from all angles right now, I understand if you get worked up. Throwing water on Pidge was a bit too far, but we all learn to forgive and move on.”

“I didn’t throw wat- Never mind, I understand. Thank you for your words, old man. I don’t know who I would be without you,” Lance removed his hands from his temples and threw his arms around the taller man. He felt some tears well up in his eyes, but held them back for the time being.

Coran was confused with what Lance was going to say, but decided not to question it. He kept the embrace between Lance and him, enjoying the moment they had together. “You would probably be seen as a bit more gorgeous since you’ve been stuck compared to me for all this time. It’s a shame for you, but love comes with sacrifices.”

The other man snorted, pushing himself away from the latter. “As if you are more gorgeous than me! You don’t even take the time with your skincare regime like I do!”

“And thank the gods I was blessed with natural beautiful, hydrated skin I don’t have to be like you.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Whatever, old man. You’re just jealous,” he scoffed, eyes falling back to the floor. He stared at the broken VHS tape, “Coran, what was it that you wanted to show me by the way?”

Coran followed his eyes to the VHS tape, contemplating whether or not his next words should explain the contents or not. He felt like there was an external force not wanting him to show Lance, and it may be for the best if he keeps quiet for now. “Oh, it was just some old video that… As Pidge would say it could be considered a meme. Though the gods wanted to spare your eyes I guess.”

“Remind me to pray more then if they are helping me out so much. Speaking of gods…” Lance trailed off and took out the phone in his pocket. He has already been gone for almost an hour. “I should get back to the store. You have your own business to run anyways.”

“Will you be okay on your own going back? I can come with you.” He offered. “I’m not as popular as Frosty Boy, so I doubt I’d be losing business.”

“It’s fine, Coran. I can handle some punks myself.” Lance told him, smiling warmly at Coran. “I really appreciate all you’ve done for me and those two as well. Should I sent Keith and Pidge back before dark? I know Pidge must have hacked Keith’s ankle monitor last night. We might get in trouble if they notice something is up.”

“That’s fine with me, my boy. Actually, have them come home for dinner! You enjoy your family meal with Shiro and Hunk while I get to enjoy giving Keith and Pidge my all time classic! The healthy, vegan recipe of a lifetime… Green goo!” Coran exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. “Yeah! …Yeah? Sounds wonderful right?”

Lance gulped, inching towards the exit of the room. “Of course it does… You should send it to me… I’m sure the moms that come to my store would love it. I should really go and tell them all about it!”

Coran chuckled, “Begone, Lance. You’re a terrible liar and one day Hunk and you will appreciate my culinary expertise!”

“Stick to witchcraft, Coran. Please for all of humanity.”

“No promises! Take care now!” The gingered man shouted, waving off Lance as he walked out. He waited until Lance was fully out of sight before sighing rather loudly. “Oh Lance, what have you gotten yourself into? I should have known this whole time that you were… Quiznak, I made a huge mistake and I don’t know how to even begin to tell the truth. Looks like you and me both need to fess up, Lance… If only it were that easy.”

* * *

 

There was an odd silence in the shop when Lance entered. He walked in to find all four of them staring at him like they were up to no good. Who was he kidding, they were always up to no good. The first one to break the silence was Shiro. He left the group from behind the counter and bowed his head in respect. 

“Welcome home-”

“Ah, ah ah! No words from you right now, Shiro. Just.. .Be a good boy and stay quiet,” he ordered, watching as Shiro begrudgingly stepped off to the side. He had to admit the god looked rather cute with a pout on his face. ‘Shit, no, Lance, stop that kind of thinking,’ he cursed to himself and got back to the task on hand. “Pidge, Keith,” he addressed the two and could tell by them averting their eyes there was at least some guilt they felt. “I’m not going to yell at you two. All I have to say is that Coran wants you two home for dinner. He has prepared a delicacy called Green Goo.”

Hunk didn’t hold back gagging at just the sound of that. “Uncle Coran just needs to give up cooking!” He commented, easing the tension of the room a bit. He left the two and ran to his father’s legs. Concern was written all over his face as he crashed into Lance’s legs. “Daddy, you didn’t eat that… That atros… Astro…Ciddy…  Atrocity! Did you?”

Lance chuckled, rubbing Hunk’s head, “Of course not, Hunky. Points on such a big word. Where did you ever learn that?”

“Pidge has been helping me read!”

The man looked up to meet green eyes, a smile was on his face as the teenagers face heated up in embarrassment. “Are you really helping Hunky learn to read,  little Pidgeon?”

“It’s… It’s not like it’s a big deal or anything. He’s a fast learner.” Pidge stated, casting a side look to Keith. “Keith and I take turns helping Hunk when you’re gone, but today…”

“Today Hunk helped us as well as your dog.” Keith finished for Pidge and the two began to walk over to Lance. A handmade card was shoved in front of Lance. “Here, take it.”

Lance blinked a couple times, taking the card in his hands. He looked at the front where there were five different colored people all holding hands. He recognized this art expertise anywhere. Hunk must have illustrated the cover judging by the pure talent displayed. He couldn’t hide the smile on his face as he read, ‘ ~~Sorry that we were assholes . I guess we fucked up~~ ~~.~~ You still suck but you’re a rather decent human being and we love you.’ He had to say he was amused with the progression of the two’s ways of apologies. He figured that the first part was Pidge’s as it was in green crayon though scribbled out by a yellow one which must have been Hunk. The next part was in red and stroke out by a black one which meant Keith tried to only get shut down by Shiro. Lastly, they must have all worked together as each word alternated between a different color. He knew Shiro and Hunk didn’t have to apologize at all, but he really did appreciate it.

The tears that were held back from earlier with Coran seem to come up right when he didn’t want them to. He didn’t even register until he was crying until he saw tear stains on the card. He sniffled, “Man, you’re all making me emotion today… What’s the dealio?”

“Love hurts!” Hunk proudly answered to his father, beaming up at him. “We love you so much constantly that it is too much!”

“Well, there’s other scientific reasonings we can put behind this as well Hunk…” Pidge added, pushing up her glasses with a smirk. “I can go on and on about it if you’d like.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “There are clear other reasons that aren’t scientific I can tell you.”

“Or, we can just leave it with Hunk’s wise wisdom for today. I think you two have done enough to Lance with your words. Wouldn’t you say?” Shiro interjected, a smile on his face but the two teenagers could sense the hidden malice behind it. It was very clear that Shiro was intent on not wanting to see Lance get hurt again.

“Yeah, yeah,” the mullet-haired boy said, dismissively waving off the god. He turned to look at Lance, extending his fist out and knocking him lightly in the shoulder. “You are like a fresh-baked cookie. Hurry up and become stale so your guard dog doesn’t have to bark at everyone.”

Lance laughed, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. “What the hell kind of metaphor is that?” He asked, laughter continuing to escape his lips. “Fresh baked… You called me a… Fresh baked cookie!”

Pidge started laughing along with Lance and soon Hunk and Shiro started following suit. “That is quite lame for the poster emo boy of town!” She cackled out.

Keith felt the redness Pidge experienced earlier come to his face. He turned himself around, marching back to the counter. “I hate you all!” He shouted to only earn various laughs from the others.

“You know you love us, Keithy!” Hunk shouted back and blew a kiss to the teenager. Keith paused for a moment, cursing at the young boy for doing something he knows he has to respond to. He extended his hand and acted like he caught the kiss, bringing it to his chest. Hunk giggled out of glee in response and started going off on how he knew Keith loved them.

Lance crouched down, listening to his go on and on as Pidge and Shiro contributed in the conversation here and there. The pit of anxiety and depression he felt like he was crawling back into this past day seemed to melt away. He could hardly even think back to those feelings for the time being. Despite his world being turned upside down with Shiro’s arrival, he felt somethings are gradually beginning to change. His eyes drifted to stare at the moon god.

He watched as with every little joke Hunk would make how brightly Shiro would respond. He could have sworn that he saw tiny dimples that formed like they were craters on the moon’s surface each time Shiro smiled. There were just tiny gestures the god made he didn’t even realize until he found himself staring. He never noticed that Shiro’s long hair would fall out of place each time he laugh and that he always moved to brush it back behind his ear in a sleek motion. Everything Shiro seemed to do was so effortless that he was mesmerized and completely zoned out of the conversation. What were the talking about? Was it still about Keith? He couldn’t tell anymore, but Keith is back in the conversation. At least Lance thought that was Keith’s voice speaking.

“Lance, are you alright?” Another voice said, fully breaking him out of the trance. He blinked a couple times realizing everyone was staring at him and it was Shiro that addressed him. He could tell by the smirk on the other man’s face that he was fully away Lance was ogling him like he was some luxury good at the market.

A pink hue dusted his cheeks, he averted eyes from Shiro’s, “I am just peachy… I just zoned out for a bit.” He explained, but he could have sworn he heard some sort of remark from Pidge this time to Keith. He was really out of it than he thought.

“Why don’t you take a nap? You must be emotionally drained. I know you will be experiencing some sort of lunch rush soon, but Pidge and Keith can handle it.” Shiro offered, extending his hand out to Lance. “I think Hunk would love to take an afternoon nap too.”

Hunk nodded his head in agreement, “Let’s take a nap, daddy!”

Lance hesitated, looking at the two teenagers, “I can’t leave you two alone here again. I’ve been such a bad boss and adult figure to you two. Please tell me if you want me down here.”

“You’re fine, Lance. Go take that nap. You’ve been overworking yourself anyways even before this,” Pidge said, motioning for Lance to go ahead.

“Yeah, what she said. I’m perfectly fine with being alone with Pidge. You spend time with your son and dog. We are leaving you for dinner, so you get the dinner rush.” Keith added. “I’ll make sure we wake you up in a bit.”

Shiro smiled, taking Lance’s hand, “That settles it then.” He said as he pulled Lance up to his feet. He swooped up Hunk with his free arm, and held him like it was big deal whatsoever. “Let us escort the young Prince Hunk to Kingdom of Dreams.

“Yes, onward to the Kingdom of Dreams!” Hunk cheered, clapping his hands together.

“Alright, alright. To the Kingdom of Dreams we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated since May! It was a busy summer and I finally am getting back into the swing of things. I didn't know how to feel about this for a while, and wanted to abandon it. Though I have all my chapter's planned, so I want to continue with this all through the end. I am having a joy writing this nonetheless and I love reading people's comments. It's what really keeps me going. So thank you all for your support so far! It means a lot to me!<3


	5. Waning Gibbous: Part III

Teaching Shiro how to handle a dinner rush was a bit trickier than Lance expected. Who would have thought a moon god couldn’t handle a cash register. He was luckily able to use the new hire excuse for why things were so slow to his regulars and Hunk was behind the counter working his charm as well. Though in the meantime it took some convincing and persuasion to keep the angry soccer moms at bay from the little lies Keith and Pidge told. He felt that headache coming from before and he now had it right here.    


“I am so sorry for what my two employees told you,” Lance started to speak, “and I will make sure it never happens again. I will put up little signs for each treat that is gluten free and vegan-friendly. How does that sound?”

One of the mom’s scoffed and rolled her eyes at his attempt to please them. “I was very sick this morning, Lance! I love you and your business, but at this rate, I do not want to be served by orphans that are criminals! Those two are up to no good no matter what. I think it’s time for you to just dump them and let them throw away their lives.”

  
The group of women nodded in agreement with the other’s words. They seemed to be all in agreement beforehand that they wanted Keith and Pidge gone. It was something that was making Lance unusually upset for once. He never got mad at his customers, yet pointing out Pidge’s and Keith’s crimes along with the lack of parents was too much. He could feel his eye twitch in annoyance. ‘Deep breaths, Lance…. Deep breaths,’ he thought to himself as another mom took a step forward to speak.

“We are glad to see such a handsome young man at the register. It makes it even more worth coming here, but we really don’t want our children to become corrupted from those teens.” 

Lance took one last deep breath as he heard the chorus of agreements. He met the main mom’s eyes and motioned to the door. “Then I will have to ask you all to leave. This is my business, and if you want to boycott it because of the kids I let work here… The kids I’m giving a second chance to fix their lives then please leave. I do not want to serve any soft serve to you all ever again. Those two are my own kids, so attacking them is attacking me. I won’t tolerate it. Got it?”

“You’re only this successful because of us! Because of our promotions of your shitty little-frozen yogurt establishment!” A mom shouted back, earning some questionable stares from some of the customers. “We have done nothing but support you, Lance! Why can’t you appreciate us? Why are you treating us like this?”

“Family comes first,” he spoke lowly to them. “Now please leave before I have to call for your removal. Have a nice night ladies and I hope you come back again with a different mindset.” Lance brushed past them and went behind the counter. Shiro and Hunk both giving him looks filled with worry as he put up a smile in response. “How is Shiro doing, Hunky?”

Hunk was a smart kid for his age. He caught on rather quickly when his father didn’t want to talk about things that just happened. He just knew to went along with it at this rate. He didn’t want his father to be sad and gloomy. Judging by the rather quick clearing out of people in the store, there wasn’t anything that should be said about it. “Shiro is learning at a surprisingly slow rate! He’s doing amazingly terrible, but it’s okay! I have learned how to count money,” he said proudly, holding his hand on his chest. “That means I am the star worker tonight!”

Shiro’s worry quickly dissolved into a look of betrayal. “Hunk! That is not what we agreed we would tell your father. I did very much on my own without your help.” 

“Yeah, giving the receipt is a lot of work,” Hunk rolled his eyes that left Lance gawking at his son. 

“Who taught you how to do that?” Lance asked, focusing away from the fact that Shiro was struggling with something so simple to them. Hunk becoming tainted with rolling his eyes and giving sass was a stressor. He didn’t want another Pidge and Keith. Those two were perfectly fine, but Hunk was supposed to be the sweet one.

“One of your soap operas! They do it a lot!”

Oh. It was his fault. 

He really did have a bad problem with watching those kinds of shows. They were just so addicting and who would have thought it would be so detailed with the plot. The wife of one boy had an affair with his father who then got pregnant, but not with the father’s child was a twist. Though now with the boy wanting nothing to do with her is leading her back to his father. It really kept him up at night. Lance just loved watching soap operas, but it was clear that Shiro was now confused with the concept.

“I will explain later, and Hunk no more watching soap operas with me then.”

“B-But-!”

“No, buts.”

“F-Fine…”

Hunk’s smile fell and crossed his arms to begin to sulk. Lance shook his head and reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair. He smiled at his son, “Don’t worry, Hunky. I still love you so much!” 

The child narrowed his eyes at his father. A smile threatening to come back onto his face as he went to open his mouth. “How much?”

Lance chuckled, swooping up Hunk in his arms and spun him around. “This much! To the moon and back,” he said, moving closer to Shiro then back to his starting point. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh a little at that, and soon the group of boys was laughing with each other at Lance’s cheesiness. They quieted down a bit once they saw they were disrupting customers. Lance placed Hunk back down on the ground and straightened himself up. He decided turning back to the topic matter at hand would be the best.

“So, Shiro… You don’t have technology from way up there?” He asked the god, his interest peaked a bit at what the other side of things were like.

Shiro smirked, taking a step closer to the other man. He placed his fingers under his chin to tilt him upward to look at him in the eyes. “I can show you if you want, but there’s only one condition,” he paused, leaning in closer till their faces were millimeters apart. “You become mine.”

Lance’s face grew bright red as a tomato and he tried taking a small step back but was stopped by the edge of the counter. He was cornered and he could hear a dad whistle in the background followed by a snide comment on how Lance finally found someone. This wasn’t good for his reputation. Now people would think he hits on his employees or something worse would get this twisted to. Before Shiro could do anything else, his hand shot up and went to his mouth to stop him. He averted his eyes and pushed the other’s face away from him. “N-No way!” He stuttered out, lowering his voice so his customers couldn’t hear. “You’re just a silly, dumb dog!”

Shiro laughed slightly, pulling away and feeling satisfied with the turn of events. He now swooped Hunk back in his arms. He nuzzled the child’s face and put a distressed look on his face. “What a meanie bo beanie your father is! He doesn’t love me whatsoever.”

“It’s okay, doggy! I hardly love you as well!” Hunk clapped his hands on Shiro’s cheek and giggled a bit as he saw the dejected look on the god’s face. “Squish, squish! Don’t look that upset. You’re number one in my h-!”

“Heart? Aw, Hunky-”

“In my height listing, silly!” 

Lance couldn’t help but interject at this point with a hearty laugh as he took back his son into his arms. He smothered the little boy’s face in kisses and pulled back when small hands were pushing on his cheeks now as well. “You’re so precious, my sweet prince!” He declared out loud and earned a gasp from a little girl in the store. She ran up to the counter, standing on her tippy toes. Her brown eyes gleaming in delight as she stared up at Hunk. Her hair was neatly tied up into two buns on the top of her head that was a luscious brown that matched her skin. 

“He’s a prince?!” She asked them, giving a toothy smile as she waited for a response. Hunk’s eyes widened and looked at his father to say anything or something. He elbowed him lightly, sending his father a look. 

“Ow-! I mean, yes… My Hunky is a prince of the kingdom of dreams. He owns the night skies and sails across the Milky Way galaxy every night,” he explained, setting his son down on the counter. He leaned down next to his to talk to the girl better. “Are you perhaps the princess of the kingdom of sugar and spice and everything nice?”

“No, Lance! She is clearly the princess of the kingdom of light. Can’t you tell by how the sun radiants off of her? She is the exact opposite of your son here,” Shiro butted in with a soft smile on his face. “Isn’t that right, princess?”

She rapidly nodded her head, “I am Princess Shay! A pleasure to meet you Prince Hunky!” She outstretched her hand to the boy, revealing that freckles ran throughout her whole body like constellations in the night sky. 

Hunk could feel his heart pound against his chest as his cheeks grew red. He took her hand and panicked for a moment. What would his father do? Or was that something Pidge said to do the opposite of? He couldn’t remember. Crap, he should just do what his father would always do. Hunk bent his head down and placed a tiny kiss on the back of her hand. “I-It is my honor, Princess! Though please, call me Hunk.”

The smaller girl blinked a couple times in shock along with Lance who was having a hard time that his precious angel was now a smooth Casanova. Her face heated up that rivaled Hunk’s as he released her hand back to her. Before she could say anything, a mother’s squealing could be heard in the background as she rushed over to her daughter.

“Oh, Shay! Young love is so cute! My, Lance, what a sweet boy you have raised,” she said as she scooped up her little girl against her protests. “My little princess has been blessed with such the grace to be in the honor of your prince. Perhaps we can schedule a playdate next time we come in?”

“Of course,” Lance nodded and smiled down at his son. “We would like that wouldn’t we, Hunk?” 

“Mhm! I-It would be my honor, Princess Shay!”

“I-It’s more my honor, Prince Hunk! I hope we get to spend more time together soon.” 

“Then it’s a date! See you around, Lance. Good luck with your training, new hire. Last but not certainly least, take care, Prince Hunk. Thank you for the food and have a nice night,” the mother spoke to them before turning to look down at her daughter in her arms. “Let’s go pick up your brother Rax from soccer now, okay?”

“Okay, Mama! Bye-bye, everyone!” Shay waved goodbye as she was carried out of Frosty Boy by her mom.

Hunk immediately laid down on the counter, sprawling out his limbs and let out a sigh. “Dad, I think I met the one.” He breathed out. “Princess Shay is the most beautiful girl in the galaxy!”

“Seems like you got the curse of ‘Love at First Sight’ put on you,” Lance said, pushing Hunk’s hair back out of his face. Normally, he would scold him for such an unsanitary display in front of customers, but they seemed not to care after such a sweet moment in front of them.  

“A-A curse? Will I die?”

“Not at all, Hunky,” Shiro shook his head and placed his arm around Lance’s waist to bring him closer to him. “In fact, I have it right now.”

Lance shoved his hand off of him immediately with a tinted pink face. “You do not!” He exclaimed, stepping away from Shiro. “B-Besides, it’s nothing bad, Hunk. You’ll be fine.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

* * *

Shiro sighed as he slumped down on the counter of the empty store. It was fifteen minutes before closing and Lance took Hunk up for his bath before bed. He was in charge of the dead minutes and then he had to just lock the door. It was simple as that, but he had a feeling it wasn’t going to be that easy. It never is that easy for him. All he wanted was to get Lance to like him, and that was not going as planned. All of his advances were shut down time after time. He just wants to take some of the stress off the poor man’s plate. It just wasn’t working for him no matter how hard he was trying.

_ Ring. Ring. _

**FUCK.**

The door opened and someone was coming into the store. He did not want to deal with one of those people as Lance explained to him. He forced a smile on his face, greeting the customer with a, “Welcome to Frosty Boy!” 

“That’s more cheerful than any of us. Are you straining yourself, Shiro?” A familiar voice spoke as he walked up to the counter. It was just Keith being that asshole who showed up ten minutes before close.

“I am now that you are here,” he joked, earning a laugh of approval from the latter. He was slowly understanding how to get along with each of the members of Lance’s weird family. “What do you need, Keith? Want some froyo, as the kids call it?”

“I’m lactose intolerant, but boy, do I love gastrointestinal problems,” Keith said with a grin on his face. He reached out and grabbed one of the nearby chairs to plop down on. He rested back on it as he folded his arms behind his head. “Just kidding, I’m supposed to be watching what I am eating more, according to Coran. I don’t need the pain. I’m just here to talk to Lance. Which brings me to the question… Where is your ‘Master’?”

Shiro motioned his thumb upward to the apartment above them. “He is giving Hunk a bath before bed. I’m in charge until we close, which was going well till you showed up.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, “I’m flattered to be such a thorn in your side, Shiro. Though that doesn’t really help me. I needed to talk to him.”

“Well, you can talk to me?”

“You wouldn’t understand even if you tried. It’s personal issues.”

“I have a lot more years of experience than you. I’m sure I can handle your problems,” he said, pushing up from the counter to stand straight up. “Hit me. Not literally, but just let things out on someone else for a change.”

Keith stayed silent as he contemplated whether or not to tell the god. He was so used to talking to Lance and getting his advice that he never thought of going to someone else. Perhaps the advice from a different point of view would be nice, but he also knew he had to explain  _ that.  _ He didn’t want to explain that. It was humiliating and dumb of him to do such a thing. It was such a dumb move that cost him everything. No one has let it go and he just wants one person to look at him without that in mind- without someone judging him based on his past actions. 

“No thanks,” Keith shook his head, bringing a smile upon his face. “Not today… Maybe one day, but today is just not that day.” 

“You sure?”

“I’m positive. Thanks though, Shiro,” he said, standing up from his chair and putting it back to its’ original place. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was now 9 o’clock. He figured Lance would be down here any minute, but the look of a rejected puppy on Shiro’s face… He was better not being there. “I’m going to head home and just text Lance later. You take care and I’ll switch the open sign on my way out. See you tomorrow,” Keith waved goodbye before any other word could be spoken. He turned the sign on his way out to ‘close’ and went back home. 

Shiro frowned at not being able to help Keith. He went up to the door after he left and watched the lonesome boy walk home alone. He worried if he said something wrong to upset him as he locked the door. He heard feet patter down the stairs as Lance was now at the scene to help him close up.

“Sorry, I just got Hunk out of the bath. I didn’t mean to leave you alone for that long,” Lance explained as he looked over at Shiro. He could tell something wasn’t right due to the man’s expression he held on his face. “...Is something wrong, Shiro?”

“Not at all, Master… Human lives are just too short to carry such a heavy burden, don’t you think?” Shiro questioned in a seemingly melancholic tone. Lance couldn’t place it, but he didn’t know if he liked to see this side of Shiro. He wanted to see the man in his joyous, flirty self instead.

“Are you okay?”

“It is not if I am okay, but if you all are okay.”

“Shiro-”

“No, it’s fine. Let’s just get this Frosty Boy frosty closed.” 

“Alright, Shiro,” he breathed out and felt his phone vibrate it in his back pocket. He reached down and pulled it out to see a message from Keith pop up.

**Keith Ko(GAY)ne:** Hey Lance, it’s me Keith Kogane. I know you put gay in my last name. I’m not stupid. Anyways, my probation officer wants to talk to you about my progress as well as my social worker. I know that Coran has custody of me right now, but will that change? I don’t want to lose everyone because you two aren’t seen fit to take care of me. I’m just worried that something is going to go wrong. Like they will figure out we hacked my ankle bracelet or something.

**Keith Ko(GAY)ne:** Sorry, I came by earlier to talk to you about this, but you weren’t around. Don’t let Shiro know, please. I want this to be a secret. Thanks for reading this. I’ll see you tomorrow for my shift. Give me an answer then. Y'all have a good night.

**Lance McClain:** Keith, y’all Texan is showing.

**Keith Ko(GAY)ne:** What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. 

**Lance McClain:** Read at 9:11 pm.

**Keith Ko(GAY)ne:** Did you just read receipt me? Did you just Bush me? I know he did it. He had to have done 9/11.

**Lance McClain:** Maybe if you didn’t meme on me, I wouldn’t have to do that. Now go to bed and we will deal with this tomorrow. Love y’all and have a good night as well. :3c

**Keith Ko(GAY)ne:** I take my words back. I hate this fucking family. Good night…

**Keith Ko(GAY)ne:** Love you too.

Lance smiled as he put away his phone and soon jumped when he caught Shiro admiring him from close up. He took a couple steps back with a red face. “Hey, rule numero uno! No creepily admiring me from close up, Shiro!”

“So, far away is okay, Master?” Shiro questioned with a smirk on his face.

“Oh gods, I hate this fucking family too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know I said I would update more frequently, but a lot has happened since then. I will spare you all of the details. Just know that it was mental health related. I am working on getting better and that's whats important. 
> 
> A little late Easter present from me to you is this chapter. I hope you enjoy and I will work on the next update as quick as I can.
> 
> Thank you for all your support. It means the world to me to read your comments and brightens my day. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you all.
> 
> [My friend's and my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/cielitosgarden/?hl=en) in case you want to talk! Please check it out because my friend Evie draws amazing art!


	6. Waning Gibbous: Part IV

Each day the moon depleted more and more as it slowly began to vanish from the night sky. It seemed to be the last night of it to be at the waning gibbous phase before it went to the last quarter. Shiro managed to coax Lance into letting them share the same bed as long as no touching was involved. He had to, unfortunately, agree to it. Luckily, he still gets to admire Lance as he slept the night away. The little snores that came out, and every toss and turn he made was precious to the god. He couldn’t but for one night break the rule. He reached out and ran his hands through Lance’s hair. 

The man began to stir from the touch before his eyes fluttered open followed by a groan. He was a true light sleeper when he is without his headphones. “Shiro… What did I say about touching?”

“Rule numero tres, don’t fondle me while I slept,” he whispered back, bringing his hand down to his cheek. “Though you aren’t sleeping right now.”

Lance weakly swatted his hand away and grumbled something under his breath about Shiro being a smartass. He enjoyed the touching and the warmth the other radiated, but he would never admit it. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“How can I sleep when there is a man who shines more brilliant than the sun in front of me?” 

“You put on sunglasses,” he deadpanned.

Shiro chuckled, reaching out one more time to ruffle Lance’s hair. “You’re so snarky when you are tired. What a grumpy old man.”

Lance snorted, “I’m the old one? Says the moon god who is older than sliced bread.”

“You wound me, Master.”

“Well, it isn’t the first time I have wounded you and certainly won’t be the last,” he murmured with a soft smile of his face.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at that statement. “Does this mean you’re going to keep me around?”

“Perhaps if you follow the rules like a good dog.”

“Woof, woof,” he responded back with a straight look on his face. The two stayed silent for a moment before breaking out into a fit of laughter. They laughed for a couple minutes before Lance shushed him to be quiet.

“We might wake up Hunk, but that boy sleeps through anything at the same time,” Lance explained to the god. 

Shiro smiled, propping himself on his elbow to get in a better position. “It must be nice to have such a close family. You have Coran, Keith, Pidge, and little Hunk. You’re all practically inseparable. They may not act like it but Keith and Pidge look up to you a lot, so does Hunk. It makes me wonder what makes Lance so great to them?”

Lance let out a sigh and sat himself up on his bed. “It’s a long story, but I still wonder the same thing.” 

“We have time. The sun won’t rise for a long time. I personally want to know more about you,” Shiro spoke softly, his free hand going out to go over on top of Lance’s hand. He gave his hand a firm squeeze as gray eyes met blue. “I want you to have someone to support you.”

Lance thought about it for a moment. A part of him still hesitant on trusting the god, yet on the other hand, he wanted to pour his soul out to him. He wanted to get it off his chest. All the stress that’s built up for years now and his only support was Coran this whole time. A man who listened to him time after time again. Someone new would be good for him. 

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “My precious Hunky was… A mistake. I don’t know who his mother is to be honest. She just dropped him at my doorstep and said it was mine. I thought that maybe I should get a DNA test and see if he was truly mine. If he wasn’t, put him in a foster home, but… As a man who grew up without a father, I couldn’t imagine what it would be like to grow up without both parents. So, I dropped everything and focused on raising Hunk. I told him his mother died and he’s been my pride and joy ever since. I would do anything to make sure he lives a happy life.”

“That’s very admirable of yourself to give up everything for a kid that could not be yours,” Shiro told him earnestly. “I don’t know if I could do that myself. Is your reason because you didn’t have a father the main reason why you also took in Pidge and Keith? I remember one of the moms shouting how they were orphans.”

“Yes, you’re right about that,” he nodded. “I’m not allowed to tell you all about Keith, but I will give you the gist of it. His parents randomly separated one day and he lived out in the desert with his father. Next thing he knew, his father abandoned him at the age of twelve and he got stuck in the system. He has done some things… He got involved with the wrong crowd, but Coran and I decided to help him out. No kid deserves to be abandoned by adults. He’s hard to get along with, and he doesn’t feel like he belongs anywhere. He ran away a couple times on us, but we found him every time. He’s a handful. Though he cares for everyone immensely. I’m sure he’s learning to care for you too.

Pidge, on the other hand, is a more complicated story. It’s absurd. Like completely absurd, but she believes it’s true. Her father and brother were into the supernatural and all that. Then randomly one day when Pidge came home… She saw her mother, father, and brother’s corpses in front of her. It was a gruesome crime scene and Keith knew her from school. He told us how rumors were spread around how she killed her family and even some of the cops interrogated her like she was some kind of monster. Her family didn’t want her and she began digging around for anything she could on her family’s case. She almost got in serious trouble until Keith begged us to intervene. He wanted Pidge to still have a family like he now had. So, we decided to intervene. We worked out the custody issues and attended a lot of court hearings for Pidge. Her real name is Katie Holt, but she decided to ditch that name for a new life. Apparently, her brother always called her that. She’s a bit of a thorn in my side, but the greatest feeling is hearing she was found innocent of the murder of her family. Imagine being convicted of a crime you didn’t do to your own family. I… I couldn’t take it, but these kids are incredibly strong. They make up my world and I want to continue to help them through all their hardships.”

Shiro kept the smile on his face as he listened to Lance go on about his family. He truly did care about each one of them. It made sense to him why they were all so protective of him. Why Keith threatened him and all that. Lance gave them a new chance at life and to see the man they love suffer was something they didn’t want to see. “You’re one of the most beautiful humans I ever met,” he confessed to the man.

Lance’s cheeks were dusted pink at the confession. “H-How did that come from me telling you about my family?”

“You’re so selfless and caring to those around you. It’s to the point where it’s beautiful,” Shiro said softly as his hand trailed up his forearm and rubbed it slowly. “My breath gets taken away every time I look at you. It’s a shame to hear what happened to Keith and Pidge, but you worked hard for them to get to live like nothing is wrong. It’s amazing.”

“You think?”

“I know so, Lance.”

Lance couldn’t help but smile at that. He felt reassured for once that he was doing something right with his life. “Thanks, Shiro. What about your family? How does that dynamic work?”

“Well-”

_ Creaaaaaaak. _

“Daddy?” A small voice said, the door cracked open just to fit the boy’s tiny head in. Distress was evident by just a single word. The faint hallway night light can be seen from behind him as Hunk walked further into the room. He held on tightly to a worn out yellow blanket and lion as he approached the two.

Lance scooped up the boy onto his lap once he came close enough. “Come here, pumpkin,” he said as his son wrapped his arms around him and sniffled. “There, there… What’s going on in the kingdom of dreams?” 

“A-A monster attacked the kingdom!”

Shiro placed his hand on the boy’s lap and rubbed it in circles. “Did you manage to escape alright, Prince Hunk?” 

Hunk shook his head ‘yes’ and wiped away the tears from his eyes. “B-But… But the kingdom…”

“The kingdom will be fine, Hunky,” Lance told him, brushing the hair on that clung from sweat on his forehead away. “Shiro and I will go back into the kingdom of dreams with you and take it back. Okay?”

“Okay… Then… Let’s go!”

Shiro chuckled, taking Hunk from Lance and putting him in between the two on the bed. “Yes, let’s go.”

* * *

The morning came and Hunk’s fears went away as the sun rose on a new day. Lance was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the three of them to enjoy. Keith and Pidge should already be downstairs to get ready for opening. Shiro meanwhile was playing with Hunk and his toys in the living room.  

“And these five lions go together to form one giant robot!” Hunk exclaimed as he assembled the lions into the robot. He held up the finished product of an assortment of two arms both red and green with the bottom legs both yellow and blue. The body and head were black, finishing up the robot. “It’s Voltron!”

“Vol...tron?”

“Mhm! Voltron!” Hunk nodded, moving the robot around in different poses. “It’s the defender of the universe and last night in my dream Keith, Pidge, Daddy, you and me were pilots of each of lion! We saved the kingdom of dreams together!” 

“We did now?” Shiro asked with a smile on his face. “Were you the pilot of the black lion? The head of this Voltron?”

“Nope! I was… A leg!” Hunk shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. “The most dependable part of Voltron. Without a leg… You’re just…. Um… Daddy, some help!”

Lance peaked into the living room, “You’re just one leg too short,” he said, blowing a kiss at his son before going back to cooking breakfast. 

“Yeah, you’re just one leg too short! That’s the importance of a leg,” he put his hands down on his lap. “You were the head actually Shiro! You were a very responsible leader, but Daddy was just a leg. Don’t tell him I said that. Legs are very important!”

“Heard that!”

Hunk’s eyes widened and gasped. “I’m sorry, Daddy!” He called out back and sent a look to Shiro. “I thought I said don’t tell him.”

“I’m sorry, Hunky,” he said, frowning a bit at the boy. “Your father is just a superhuman. He can read my mind at any time of place. He’s just too smart.”

“Wait, really?” Hunk got up and ran to the kitchen to his father. “Daddy! Daddy! You read minds? What am I thinking of?” 

Lance blinked a couple times and glanced back at the long-haired man who simply smiled and shrugged at him in response. He hated Shiro sometimes for making dumb things up that got him in sticky situations. He faked a smile and nodded, “I do read minds, but only Shiro’s unfortunately. It’s a curse that I can’t seem to get rid of.”

“Well, what is he thinking of right now?”

“That he is going to apologize to you for lying.”

“No, I’m actually thinking of you,” the god said, entering the kitchen with them. He smirked at Lance who simply rolled his eyes in response. 

Hunk this time hit Shiro in the leg lightly. “Don’t play with Daddy! It’s my turn! Bad doggy!” He scolded, tugging on Shiro’s sweatpants. 

Shiro laughed, “Okay, okay! I am sorry. I’ll be a good boy for Master and you.”

“You better! Isn’t that right, Daddy?”

“That’s right, that’s right. Now let’s get eating before breakfast gets cold. Shiro, be a dear for once and set the table for everyone. I have a feeling that Pidge and Keith will come up soon for food any minute,” he explained, as on cue, the door opened to reveal two very hungry teenagers.

“Smells great, Lance,” Pidge commented already taking her seat at the table.

Keith took the seat next to her and gave Shiro a small smile before turning to look at Lance. “Yeah, it smells decent. Surprised that you didn’t burn down the house.”

“The only one who could possibly burn down a house is you, Keith,” Lance stated, pointing his spatula at the boy.

“I set the stove on fire one time! One time!” He raised his hands up in defense. “Now suddenly you’re the burn down the house guy.” 

“Don’t forget that you set fire to my Easy Bake Oven as well!” Hunk pipped in and Keith immediately sent him a look of betrayal. 

“Hunk!” 

“Hey, you still owe me a new Easy Bake Oven. I will never forget it until I get it!” 

“You are one… Evil, evil baby boy.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, “You’re one to talk, Mr. Take Out Iverson’s eye.” 

“Who is Iverson? Why is he missing an eye?” Shiro questioned, completely confused on the situation at hand. There was a destroyed Easy Bake Oven and now a man is without an eye. What did Keith do in his free time? It was evident enough that the poor boy was getting more and more flustered by the minute. 

Lance eventually came in to interrupt and placed the various plates of breakfast food on the table for everyone. “Alright, alright. Let’s stop harassing Keith for one day and just dig in.”

“Aren’t you a party pooper, Lance?” Pidge said, grabbing numerous of food to shove on her plate. The others waited for her monstrous attack on the food to be done for them to finally grab their share of food. They all began to munch down, words of approval were shared around for Lance’s cooking. He really was a good cook when he put in his heart and soul into it. There was no restaurant that could compare to his home cooking. It really brought everyone together.

Minutes passed of no one saying anything until Lance finally decided to speak up to break the silence. “I think I am going to go on my weekly run after breakfast.”

“You run?” Shiro asked, earning some laughs from Pidge and Keith who were quickly shut up by a look from Lance. “Sorry, I meant no offense, but I didn’t know you liked to be… Athletic? Is that the wrong way to put it?”

“No, you’re fine, Shiro,” he said, offering up the man a smile. “I care a lot about my looks, so keeping my body in shape is number one. Keith and I used to spar before-”

“Before I kicked his ass too much.”

“Haha, very funny. You’re right, but I am too old for ass kickings,” Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith. “Though if you all can watch over Prince Hunk for me while I am gone, it will be greatly appreciated.”

“At this point, when do we not watch Hunk?” Pidge asked, pointing her fork at Lance before shoving the bite of food into her mouth. “It’s like this past week has been us watching Hunk for you to go sneak off with your boyfriend.”

“First off, he’s not my boyfriend,” he raised one finger up at the girl. “Secondly, you love your baby brother and don’t mind watching over him whatsoever so shush.” He said with his second finger up. 

Pidge rolled her eyes, “You got me there, but do be careful. I hear there’s been a giant white wolf lurking around the town. The soccer moms were talking about how it must have escaped from a circus or something with all the weird red markings on it.” 

“Oh, yeah! I heard about that too,” Keith nodded his head. “I wanted to go out and look for it, but Coran shut me down last night.”

“A white wolf?” Shiro and Lance asked at the same time. 

Hunk’s eyes lit up at this instead and bounced up and down in his seat. “A new pet! A new doggy! Let’s find it and get it! Daddy, look for it on your run! Doggys love you!” 

“No.” Lance immediately said, his face heating up at the memory. “I will not allow any more pets in this house. I love you Hunk, but no. Shiro is enough and an actual wolf would be too expensive.”

Hunk frowned, stabbing his fork into his eggs out of disappointment. “Stupid Shiro… Being so expensive as a dog.” He grumbled quietly to himself.

“Hey, don’t be mean to Shiro. I’m sure he would give you many piggyback rides while I am gone, okay?” 

“Okay, Daddy… I’ll be nice to doggy. Though you still be careful while you’re out there, okay?”

“Of course, Hunk. I will. Now let's eat up and you all take care of the dishes and the store while I’m away, Capisce?”

“Capisce!”

* * *

 

Lance felt his lungs burn in a good way as he ran throughout the park on his own. Shiro desperately wanted to come, but this was his only time alone he had to himself. He couldn’t risk losing it despite how much he’s grown to tolerate Shiro. He really needed to reflect on himself over this past week on what has happened. He couldn’t believe that he now had another member in his makeshift family. It was not accepted but soon turned into something accepted. He could almost hardly imagine the dynamic of the family without him. He knew the rest were also growing accustomed to the god as well. 

Shiro said he will spend time by his side for the rest of eternity, but he wouldn’t lie and leave them… Or at least he hoped so. He didn’t want to think about it nor would he ever bring that concern to Shiro. He would get teased relentlessly for it if he told that he already wanted Shiro to stay with them. He didn’t think it was like or that, but just that it was nice to have someone remotely near or looked his age. 

He was thinking too hard on this. He should remember that he was done with women and men alike. They were vixens that tempted him to be someone he was not in his early years. He had a family to support and he won’t let anyone get in the way of that. Even if they are a hot Japanese god with an amazing bod- Fuck. He was falling hard for this man. He definitely needed this fresh air.

He slowed down on his run and took a moment to catch his breath. He was hunched over, panting a bit before slapping his cheeks a couple time. “Calm down, Lance. You are not into him whatso-”

A growl cut him off in the distance, causing the man to freeze up. Now that he thought of it, he was not where he thought he was on his path. He veered off immensely while being lost in his thoughts and now he was somewhere in the woods. 

Fuck. This was not good. 

He looked around the area for any sign of the source of the noise to come from. He was beginning to panic and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to believe it wasn’t the wolf that Pidge talked about it, but the second he thought that he saw a white blur running in the distance. This wasn’t good whatsoever. 

What do you do in a wolf fight? He didn’t know at all. 

The wolf came through the brush and he could see the pristine white fur. There were red markings on the fur that almost seemed too perfect to be true. The wolf was breathtaking and its eyes were a crystal colored blue he didn’t think any wolves could have. The wolf growled at him and he stuck his hands out in front of him.

“Nice doggy, nice… Calm down,” he whispered out and took a step backward. Immediately when he took the step back the wolf barked at him. “Okay, okay! I won’t move.”

The wolf began to take a couple steps closer to Lance, still growling at him before a bright light glowed around him. He covered his eyes as the light grew in intensity and before he knew it engulfed the area around him.

The light died down and Lance was greeted with a breathtaking view of a dark-skinned woman. Her white hair cascaded down her shoulders and her skin was covered in light pink tattoos- seemingly telling the same story the ones on the wolf did. Compared to Shiro, she wore a normal set of clothes like she’s been in the human world much longer. The only distinct feature that related back to Shiro was the golden crown on her head. It fanned out like the sun rays and dazzled the world around them.

Before he could say anything, the woman raised up her hand to shush him, a sign that she had something more important to say. She took a deep breath and met his eyes as she began to open up her mouth. She said words that Lance wished he could never hear or be involved in. Except he was, and this was his fate.

_ “I am Amaterasu, the sun goddess, but you may call me… Allura, for your own convenience. Now, where is my little brother?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck!!! Another update! What the fuck is this allowed??? I can't believe I finished the next chapter either. I was super motivated after publishing the last chapter. So, here we are! Hope you enjoyed1
> 
> [My friend's and my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/cielitosgarden/?hl=en) in case you want to talk! Please check it out because my friend Evie draws amazing art!


	7. Update!

Hello Everyone!

I bet you are wondering where I have been, but I was graduating High School and gone away at music camp. 

I will try to update this story and get it through with by the summer. That means updates will happen more frequently.

Though on another note! I would like to take a moment and  ~~shamelessly~~ promote a webcomic that just started up that I am a co-author for!

My other partner is Evie and she illustrates as well as helps writes the story. The premise of the story is simple!

_Welcome to Whitehaven Keep! Meet Willow Gatreaux, a young noble getting to step out into the real world for the first time. At long last, she’s finally getting to attend Millenium University! What’s the worst that could happen?_

Come and check out as well as support this webcomic as it continues to develop! We are just starting out, but we have a diverse cast as well as story ahead of us. This story is centered around witchcraft and we try our best to honor the craft that so many people dedicate their lives to. With the Voltron season coming and going until the next time, perhaps you can find love in another series for the meantime?

The mobile site is still being worked out, but feel free to check us at [wickencomic.com](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwickencomic.com&t=ZTFhYmMyYjI4NjBmYmFkYjk5YWJjOWI1ZTBjZTAwMTZhM2QzNzFlNSxIQzBjZ1k5OA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtASO--quI_2p5Ax7Vk6cVQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Freoaka.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175317292531%2Fhello-everyone-my-name-is-aquaadri-and-i-am-the)!

We update every Wednesday with 10-15 panels right now to test the waters.

 We hope you enjoy!

Sincerely,

Teppie <3


End file.
